Young Justice - Naruto Style
by RaiderXV
Summary: Naruto is sent to DC Earth. He will meet the Young Justice team along with a few others that are in the DC universe. See if he can make a difference with both worlds.
1. Chapter 1 – Enter Naruto…

Naruto League…

Disclaimer: I own neither Young Justice or Naruto…

Chapter 1 – Enter Naruto…

Border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice Fields 4:00 PM local time. October 14th

Naruto was surrounded by the Kyuubi shroud, showing a single tail, while Sasuke was standing in the destroyed stone legs of the Madara Uchiha statue. His form was grotesque, with hand like wings and skin darkened by his curse seal. He performed several hand seals and created a Chidori, which then turned from white to black as it crackled in his left hand. He looked over at Naruto who was forming a Rasengan in his right hand, but then noticed that Naruto's left arm was limply swaying at his side. "Looks like that power comes at a price," Sasuke said, in an almost gleeful tone. He then looked up thoughtfully and said, "This place is called "the valley of the end" the country's border. This is a perfect setting isn't it Naruto?"

Naruto growled in return. Sasuke chuckled and said, "That's right… like I said the time for talk is over…" Naruto growled again, but he continued, "Well finally it's ending… this battle…" His Chidori blazed and Naruto's crimson Rasengan shown brightly. He jumped and was quickly followed by Naruto. As they approached each other, Sasuke's wings flapped, while Naruto's chakra tail just swished back and forth.

Both jutsu collided and they pair were surrounded by the energy. Sasuke pushed through and aimed for Naruto's chest while Naruto aimed for Sasuke's headband. Naruto was able to scratch the headband, but then felt a force pulling him back towards the waterfall. He saw a dark opening. He also saw Sasuke flung out of the vortex of energy. The pull increased and he felt himself pulled impossibly thin and then through the hole.

Sasuke landed in the river close to the shore. He pulled himself out of the water. As he pulled himself out of the water he couldn't see Naruto anywhere. He then noticed the clouds begin to choke off the sun, so that only the area that held Naruto's headband was where the sunshine shown. When the sunlight disappeared it began to rain in curtains. He struggled to rise and slowly walked away. "I've done it, I've killed my best friend. Are you happy Itachi?" he asked no one in particular. Several minutes later Kakashi found two headbands, one with a torn cloth band and the other with the leaf symbol scratched. Pakun was able to identify that Sasuke's was the one that was scratched, while Naruto's was the one with the torn cloth.

Pakun looked up and said, "Hey Kakashi, look at that black vortex near the waterfall. I smell Naruto's scent coming from it, but it is closing quickly."

Kakashi leapt at the black hole in an attempt to get to it, but it shrunk into nothing before he could reach it. He landed on the water and said, "I'm sorry I failed you, Naruto."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Outside Gotham City 7:03 PM EST October 14 2008

Naruto was flung out of the vortex at high speed. Being injured he couldn't do much until he hit a hard surface and rolled as best as he could. He heard a loud sound screech and then a pair of bright lights approached him. He attempted to jump, but was clipped by something just behind the lights. He tried to roll with the hit, only to come down hard on the hard surface again. He heard several bones around his body make cracking sounds.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Holly Robinson was driving her employer, Selena Kyle and her daughter, Helena, back to Gotham from a showing in Starling City. Holly had turned to say something to Selena when a light appeared to the right of them just off the turnpike. She suddenly caught movement in front of the car. She quickly depressed the horn, turned the wheel, and slammed on the brakes. She saw something orange almost clear the roof of the car, only to be clipped by the top of the front windshield. "Selena, I'm sorry, but I think I hit someone," she exclaimed.

Selena was quickly out of the car as it finished stopping. She said, as she exited the vehicle, "Helena, stay here with Holly. Holly I think we might need to make a quick drive to Gotham general. Call the police and have them clear the way if you can." She quickly sprinted the fifty feet to the body of a blonde boy, who was covered in blood and had his arm at an odd angle. She quickly, but gently picked him up and moved to the car. "Helena up front now," she exclaimed.

"But mom," Helena protested.

"Now!" Selena exclaimed. Helena saw the boy in her mother's arms and quickly moved to the front seat, as Selena gently put Naruto onto the seat and sat down with his head on her lap.

Holly turned and said, "We will have an escort in two minutes at the next exit." She saw the state of the boy and turned forward. She then said, "Hold on." She slammed the gas pedal down and accelerated towards Gotham. "How is he?" she asked over her shoulder.

Selena had pulled off her blouse and began to examine the boy. She unzipped his sweater or top, she wasn't sure and found a chain shirt under this garment. She saw two holes in the shirt, but one held a nasty red scar, the second hole was a bloody hole in the boy's chest. She quickly put her blouse into the wound. "Not sure, but he has a hole in his chest. We need to get to Gotham General soon or we're going to lose him."

A police car pulled in front of the car with its lights flashing. "Already doing around ninety, Selena. I'm going as fast as the traffic will allow. Buckle up sweetie," Holly suggested to Helena.

"_It hurts…" _Naruto said quietly.

Selena looked at the boy in awe. He had blonde hair, and she was sure that she saw blue eyes, but he was speaking in a dialect of Japanese. "_We're on the way to get you help,_" Selena said back to the boy quietly.

"_Baa-chan is going to kill me for not being more careful and not bringing back Sasuke,_" he said in his delirium.

Holly looked in the mirror and said, "Whoever his grandma is we should feel sorry for him, if he is more worried about getting hurt and not bringing back… wait he's got to be a ninja."

Selena continued to apply pressure to the wound, but also opened his pouch on his right leg and pulled out a kunai. "Good call Holly _What is your name?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto…" _he replied, weakly.

"Spiraling maelstrom… interesting name," Selena said out loud.

"Hang on, we're coming to the exit," Holly said as she expertly exited the highway. She followed the police car a couple blocks until they reached the emergency entrance of the hospital. She stopped in front of a waiting gurney. Selena helped them extract Naruto from the car and place him on the gurney.

"Miss Kyle, what is his name?" the nurse asked as they began to quickly wheel him away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, he's my nephew from Japan and this is how we found him and nearly hit him on the highway," Selena quickly explained.

"I've got a faint pulse, I need a unit of 'O' negative hooked up stat," the orderly said as they wheeled Naruto into the ER. They continued into one of the trauma rooms and began to work on Naruto.

A doctor entered and asked, "What do we have?"

The orderly replied, "White male, about ten or so years old. Massive trauma to the chest, several other minor wounds. What the hell?"

"What?" the doctor asks.

"He's wearing freaking chainmail, and the jacket is hard to cut. I've finally got a unit of blood into him, but I think I'm going to need another," he exclaimed and he pulled off Naruto's jacket. He quickly got some cutters and cut the chain off, before he actually pulled the blouse off of his chest.

"We need him in surgery stat, to close up this wound, and then I want X-rays and a full blood work on him," the doctor exclaimed. They pulled off his chainmail and then wheeled him to an OR theater.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Gotham Memorial Hospital 7:52 PM EST October 16, October 14 2008

Selena sat in a chair wearing a coat over her blood stained bra. She was shaking at this point, she had seen how bad the boy was when she picked him up and put him in the car. She wasn't sure how he was still alive. Holly was talking with the police officer that had escorted them from the highway to the hospital. Helena was unusually quiet, for this she was thankful. She contemplated what was going on. She had all but admitted blood relations. Hopefully they wouldn't check that or she might have some problems.

An hour and a sleeping Helena later a doctor came out of the OR and said, "Selena Kyle?"

Holly nodded to Selena and she laid Helena's head down while getting up. She walked over to the doctor and asked, "How is he?"

The doctor shook his head and replied, "He is out of danger for the moment, but he has substantial injuries. Do you know how he got them?"

Selena shook her head and replied, "No we were supposed to meet him at the next exit after we nearly hit him. What happened to him?"

"Well as far as I can figure he was electrocuted, stabbed with a jagged instrument in the sternum and several other injuries that I can't really explain, some second degree burns, and other injuries I really can't count. I have to ask… is he one of those meta-humans?"

Selena shrugged and asked, "Why?"

"Because it was as if his body was healing itself while we worked. The burns are now first degree, and the hole in his chest, at the rate he is healing, should be mostly healed by morning, at least externally. The internal injuries will take a few days to weeks to heal. We also saw trauma to the neck and skull as if someone had tried to kill him, by cracking his skull and breaking his neck. We can't explain it and the police will want a statement from you, since you claimed to be his aunt," the doctor explained.

xxxxXXXxxxx

10:53 PM EST Gotham Memorial Room 521

Selena Kyle sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed, sleeping. She slowly woke up and looked over to the bandaged boy. She wore a worried smile. "What are you Naruto?" she asked to no one in particular

"That is what I'm wondering," a deep voice came from the window.

"Bruce… I wondered when you'd show up. What can I do for the great dark knight?" she asked.

"You can tell me why you're in the area of a boom tube and then you show up at the hospital with an unknown and injured boy?" he asked

Selena sighed and began to explain, "We were headed home from the Starling City museum. Suddenly a light appeared to the right on the highway and then the boy was in front of the car. We rushed him to the hospital with critical wounds."

"That doesn't explain why you're hiding the fact that we have an alien in the hospital," Batman said.

"Naruto…" Selena said authoritatively.

"What?" Batman asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is also fluent in a Japanese dialect that I can't quite recognize," Selena explained.

"The Justice League will take over his care now," he explained.

"Like hell they will," Selena protested.

"We don't know if he's a threat," he replied.

"I will let you help with him, but I don't want him to come up on Cadmus's radar or those idiots of your gallery," she said angrily.

"_Will you quiet down granny?_" Naruto said while he still slept.

"I see what you mean," Batman said. He then said, "I'll send J'onn down to see if we can get some early information from him."

Selena nodded and then lay back knowing that Batman was gone. A couple minutes later the Martian Manhunter shifted thorough the wall. "Hello Selena, do you mind if I look through his memories?" he asked.

Selena shook her head and then said, "He speaks Japanese."

"That will not be a problem," J'onn replied. His eyes then glowed.

xxxxXXXxxxx

J'onn was now standing in what appeared to be a sewer with ankle deep water. He walked forward and heard an argument down the way. He came around a corner and saw the boy in the hospital bed, clothed in an orange jumpsuit, but what surprised him was the giant fox behind bars.

"How is this, my fault, you damn fox?" Naruto asked angrily.

"**You should have killed that Uchiha boy**," the fox exclaimed.

"You know I couldn't do that!" Naruto exclaimed back at the fox.

J'onn then noticed the nine tails swaying behind the fox and then saw the recognition in fox's eyes. "**We are not alone**," the fox explained and then retreated into the darkness.

Naruto turned and exclaimed, "What the hell? You look weird, why the green skin? You have an accident with some paint?"

J'onn smiled and replied, "No, like you, I am not from this planet. I'm here to try to figure out what happened before your car accident and to help you fit into this society until we can either return you or find a place for you."

Naruto looked up at him in confusion, and said, "Huh?'

"**He means that you ripped a hole in space time and are now on a different planet you idiot! Man I had to get sealed into an idiot**," the fox exclaimed from the darkness.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz and your friend is correct," J'onn said.

"He's not my friend. He's something the Fourth Hokage sealed in me to save the village on the day of my birth thirteen years ago," Naruto explained in a dejected tone.

"What day is it today for you?" J'onn asked.

"October fourteenth, and my birthday was on October tenth," Naruto replied happily.

"Interesting… today is the fourteenth of October here on Earth. Right now you're in Gotham General hospital with near fatal injuries," J'onn explained

"Yeah, that… well, I was fighting that bastard Sasuke, and our jutsus collided. I guess the release of energy opened the time space whatever and brought me here," Naruto explained.

"I would advise rest. The woman that found you has claimed you as her nephew, if that is alright with you," J'onn explained.

"Do you trust her? Oh and what is her name?" Naruto asked.

"I trust her to do the right thing for you and her name is Selena Kyle," J'onn replied.

"That is weird name," Naruto stated.

"No, you're just used to this type of name compared to the names where you're from. Also you speak a language that is similar to one on this planet, called Japanese," J'onn explained.

"It's just common as far as I know," Naruto said.

"Well get some rest. I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Naruto Uzumaki," J'onn said and then he disappeared.

xxxxXXXxxx

J'onn's eyes lost their glow and he then said, "He is quite the boy."

Selena's eyes lit up and asked, "You met him?"

J'onn nodded and said, "He also carries a secret. It could be a danger, but it appears that he has it under control for the moment. I would ask him to share it with you. I will work on getting you named as his legal guardian. He is thirteen years old and was born on October tenth. This information should help with the cover story you and Batman will come up with. A league member will check on his progress every once in a while. For now he needs his rest."

Selena nodded and looked down at the girl in her arms. She smiled and said quietly, "If things work out right you might be getting a new brother like you wanted… well sort of."

Holly entered the room and smiled at Selena and said, "They don't have any problems with you staying the night. Seems to be that Bruce Wayne has paid for Naruto's hospital stay, also seems that there is paperwork on the way from Japan from what I hear with his information." The Martian had left while Holly had entered.

A/N: Sorry for being away for such a long time. I just got a new home, had surgery, Gall bladder removal and had to keep up with work to pay our new bills.

I have watched a neat series that I thought should have been continued, but it wasn't, Young Justice. I felt Naruto would be a good thing to add to the mix, but I fear that Naruto in late Naruto Shippuden would be too powerful so I'm going to do a couple of shifts, but it is going to go back and get some teaching. Let me know if I'm going too fast in the story. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 – New life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice…

Chapter 2 – New life

October 15, 2008 10:06 AM EST Gotham Memorial

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw an annoyingly white ceiling. "_Ah man figures I'd be in the hospital,_" he quietly exclaimed.

This disturbed Selena and Helena. "Mommy he's up!" Helena exclaimed from her position on top of a sleeping Selena.

Selena looked into the deep blue eyes and asked, "_So Naruto-kun, what do we do now?_"

Naruto looked at her quizzically and asked, "_What do you mean?_"

Selena sighed and replied, "_I'm your guardian now and we need to help you fit in here. That is until we can find you a way home." _

"_You're that Selena woman, which the green guy told me about?" _he asked.

"Mommy what is he saying?" Helena asked emphatically.

Selena smiled down at her daughter and replied, "We are getting introduced to each other."

Helena jumped up and walked over to Naruto. She looked him up and down with a frown. She suddenly said, "He looks a lot better now than last night. When can we take him home?"

Selena chuckled and Naruto looked inquisitively at Selena. She then replied to the unasked question, "_Yes I'm Selena. This is my daughter and for reasons we will discuss later, your cousin. _Helena Kyle, Naruto Uzumaki, _Uzumaki Naruto, Kyle Helena-chan._"

Helena smiled warmly at the blonde in the bed and put out her hand and said, "Hi big brother."

Naruto looked confused at Helena and then turned to Selena. Selena smiled and replied to the unasked question, "_She says 'Hi big brother'._"

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He then chuckled and replied, "_I guess then it is, hello little sister_."

Selena smiled warmly and wrapped Naruto and Helena in a hug. After a few minutes where she had noticed that Naruto had stiffened at the hug, she sighed and asked, "_We need you to learn English to fit in and I want to know if you're a shinobi?_"

Naruto nodded and replied, "_Yeah I'm a shinobi and I'm pretty good, although I usually overstate how good I am, but since I'm not back home it would be better if I don't brag too much._"

Selena took a deep breath and said, "_With you only being thirteen we will need to get you into school to learn more about where you now live, while we try to get you home._"

Naruto face fell and he replied, "_I understand, but I really do hate school. I was never really any good at it._"

Holly entered having listened to the conversation and said, "_Then we will just have to figure out how to make it work for you. We are now family. I'm Holly by the way. I will help you learn English and get you up to speed both physically and mentally. I would also let you know that you're being watched by a group of super beings known as the Justice League. They know about you and your alien origins._"

Helena wore a look of confusion, but then Selena quietly explained what was being said between Naruto and Holly. This continued for a couple hours. There was a knock on the door and a man in a suit opened the door and poked his head in. He asked, "Is it alright to come in Selena?"

Selena smirked and replied, "Sure Bruce. _Naruto, this is the man who is helping pay for your hospital stay._"

Naruto bowed while still sitting in the bed and said, "_Thank you very much Bruce-san."_

Bruce bowed and replied, "_It is an honor to help a relative of my good friend Selena._"

Naruto looked at the man before him and raised an eyebrow. A thought hit him, 'Look underneath the underneath'. Kakashi's saying had come to him while looking at this Bruce gentleman, he moved in a fluid motions instead of walking. He found it odd.

Bruce noticed Naruto's look at him and then said, "_I'm not here to hurt you, but am here to help you. Can you tell me where you're from?_"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "_I know I came from Fire country and Konoha no Sato, a shinobi village._"

Bruce smiled and said, "_I thought so. I have a friend who would like to talk to you if you will allow it, Naruto-kun._"

Naruto grumbled and replied, "_Sure why not? I've seen a green guy in a blue cloak." _

Bruce chuckled and explained, "_Sounds like the Martian Manhunter, a member of the Justice League, from what I've heard and read a very good man, not human, but a good man."_

Naruto just nodded in response.

xxxxXXXxxxx

J'onn smirked at the open comlink and looked at Superman. "Is he safe for us to let Miss Kyle keep possession of the boy?" he asked.

"I don't see any reason why not. She appears to care for him even with the limited contact. I'm sure that the contact he receives from them deepens the connection and with her becoming more of a hero than she was before it could only help us. Her helper Miss Robinson and her daughter are also pushing her towards our side," J'onn replied. J'onn smiled and then said, "I also felt something about the boy when I was in his mind. He wants to be a good and strong man. We need to try to find his home and help him return. He will become a great agent for good in the universe."

Superman nodded as they continued to listen to the conversation.

xxxxXXXxxxx

October 16th Konoha 3:00 PM

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and asked, "You're sure he is alive?"

Jiraiya nodded and replied, "His name isn't off the wall, but he is too far away for us to summon him back here. Not even Pa using Sage chakra can summon him. The connection is still there, but we will have to hope he will find a way to come back to us, Tsu-hime."

Tsunade nodded and replied, "Then as of now, Uchiha Sasuke is to be branded a rogue shinobi and a capture on sight, but kill if necessary order shall be put in the bingo books. According to Kakashi the levels of chakra used was on our level, so Naruto used the Kyuubi chakra and Sasuke used the curse seal chakra. The report states that the scent of Naruto was in what appeared to be a black hole or some sort of vortex jutsu that would cover a long distance. What is the range of Pa being able to reverse summon Naruto?"

"Anywhere on the planet would be within range. Given that he isn't on the planet, but is somewhere he can breathe. We will know in a couple weeks if he can find food and water to survive or not. I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said sadly.

"I was looking through the records of sensei and found some interesting notes. It appears that sensei wasn't as innocent as we first thought and Danzo is as bad as we thought. From the notes it appears that he allowed the treatment of Naruto to cause him to become dependent of the village for his security. Some of the psychologist notes stated that Naruto appeared to want attention wherever he could get it and thus his abrasive attitude. It was one part genetics and one part conditioning. Oh Jiraiya, why did he do this to Naruto?" she asked sadly.

Jiraiya shook his head, sighed and replied, "I don't know… I just don't know."

xxxxXXXxxxx

October 16th 2:00 PM EST Gotham

Naruto left the next day after spending time working with Helena and Holly on his speech. Helena had picked up some Japanese, in that she was able to follow some of the conversations, but not most of them. She was just glad to spend time with her mother and especially Naruto who seemed to get along well with the young girl. The ride to Selena's house was thrilling for Naruto who had his first conscious car ride. It was nothing like a carriage ride and the city was like nothing anything he had seen before. The skyscrapers reaching into the sky was a new sight for him. He was in awe.

Naruto was shown a room and he was in awe at the size. It was about twice the size of his old room in Konoha. It was rather bland, but then again he had just gotten it. The amazing part was that Selena owned the penthouse of a building and that meant she owned the top floor. He looked around the room and found a desk and chair with a laptop on the top of it. The bed was bigger than his old bed and had white comforter, which of course had to go, too girly. He had a window view of the city. He opened the window and stepped outside and found a small balcony. He looked out on to the city and then smiled widely. The smile disappeared and he then herd Holly ask, "_A Bu for your thoughts?_"

Naruto turned to find the woman sitting on the windowsill with a smile on her face. He then replied, "_I wanted to become Hokage and being here I can't._"

Holly moved next to him and wrapped him in a hug and said, "_We will do all we can to get you back home, but if you find you want to stay… you always have a family here, Naruto-kun._"

Naruto moved deeper into the hug and she felt the front of her blouse moisten. She smiled warmly at how quickly he had become attached to the family. She knew everything that was going on in the family, even the actual relationship between Selena and Bruce. Heck she knew about Ra's al Ghul's daughter, Talia and Bruce too. Now she had a little brother to take care of. Eventually he would learn Helena's secret and they would learn his secrets.

Naruto looked up and smiled at Holly. He then said, "_Thanks, Holly-chan._"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Quote: Jade: I bet you run out of arrows before I run out of sword.


	3. Chapter 3 - Life in Gotham

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Naruto…

The first part is a summary of several months and wanted to move the story forward. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3 – Life in Gotham

Recap up to January 5th

Naruto glared at the books in front of him. It had been here a few months since he had arrived in this world. He had been visited by several member of the Justice League, his favorite and most despised was Black Canary. After hearing his story and worked with him for several hours, she had told Selena that Naruto suffered from multiple psychological problems, but still was mostly balanced, the worst of which were abandonment issues and Stockholm syndrome for his home village. Naruto had progressed rapidly in learning English, but kept his Japanese fluency. Holly had helped this along by having Helena and Naruto work together on learning English, thus Helena also learned Japanese in the process. Naruto had also adjusted to living with a family for the most part, but chaffed at the bit to have some freedoms curtailed, since the Justice League wanted to make sure that the Kyuubi didn't escape. Batman had given his authorization for Naruto to attend Gotham Academy, Naruto knew he was going to be watched, but wasn't sure by whom.

Holly had also filled in some holes in his education, including a very embarrassing lesson on human anatomy and reproduction. Most of which was in the bath with both of them stark naked. Naruto didn't look at his 'sister' the same way since. There were books of course, but Naruto would never forget seeing Holly in the buff. She had also helped him with his physical training, within the first week she wasn't able to keep up with him, but after that she was able to keep up and had Selena help her run him into the ground. This had increased all of their speed and strength. After a lesson in chakra from Naruto the family began to learn how to control it, if only a little. While Holly, Helena and Selena possessed chakra, they were limited in the amount of chakra, so they learned how to do basic exercises that would increase their reserves, stamina along with how to actually stick to walls for a limited amount of time.

Naruto was officially adopted by Selena on Christmas day as a present to him and Helena who were now acting more like siblings, than just two separate children. They would fight, but Naruto would usually capitulate to the younger girl. Holly and Selena both showed the children their secret identities as Cat Woman and Cat Girl. This had caused Naruto to want to join them on their outings, but Selena had wanted Naruto to learn about others first and learn some restraint when he actually got into a fight, so as to not kill his opponent outright.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

January 5th 8:00 AM EST Gotham Academy

Naruto entered the Gotham Academy and was greeted, by the class representative Kelly Reid. Naruto pulled at the sweater and grumbled at the uniform. A blonde girl in a skirted uniform extended her hand and asked, "You're Naruto Kyle, right?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's me, Naruto Kyle-Uzumaki. Are you the person who's going to show me around this prison…? I mean place of higher learning."

"Yes, I'm Kelly Reid and am your student ambassador. We will get you to your classes and try to help you get settled in," Kelly said as she giggled at Naruto's comment.

Naruto saw a red head who was also giggling at his comment to the side. "Well, Kelly-chan, lead on," Naruto said happily.

Kelly led Naruto around to his classes and would pick him up at the end of class to get him to his next class. Naruto found most of the classes boring, but under pain of Holly embarrassing him he at least paid attention. He found the teachers better than the Konoha teachers for the most part other than them being a little aloof to some of their students.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto was 'walking' home, since Holly had told him that he would be better off doing this for some light training instead of having her pick him up in the car. On his way home jumping from rooftop to rooftop he heard a commotion from an alleyway. He looked down to see the redhead from earlier in the day surrounded by a large group of boys. He smirked at seeing several of the boys lying to the side unconscious. He noticed the girl was breathing hard, missing her jacket, sweater, but still had about fifteen boys left to fend off. He then heard something from one of the boys that brought his anger to a boil.

"Come on guys! We should be able to take one girl and it will be fun to have our way with one the Academy bitches. Heck I like feisty redheads," the apparent leader exclaimed to the anger of the girl.

Another guy laughed and said, "I bet she's a screamer!"

Naruto not willing to see this happen any longer jumped down on top of one of the guys. He smiled at the girl and asked, "Would you like some help with these lowlifes?"

The girl turned to Naruto and recognized him. She smiled and replied tiredly, "That would be great."

The next few minutes were spent with Naruto and the girl trouncing the gang. The only bad part was that the girl had the front of her blouse ripped open and her bra torn off. She now also sported a rather nasty scratch running down the center of her chest. Naruto pulled his pack open and said, "You might want to cover up some."

The girl noticed the state of her blouse, blushed and closed the remains of her blouse. "Thanks for the help by the way. My name is Barbara Gordon, and yours is Naruto Kyle Uzumaki, right?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and then said, "I'm sorry to have to ask this, but can you open your blouse, so that I can bandage your wound."

Barbara glared at the boy, but then saw blood begin to soak her blouse. She opened the blouse, thus exposing herself and angrily asked, "There happy?"

Naruto took her hands into his and pulled the blouse back to cover the girl's nipples. He then said, as he pulled out a round pouch from his pack. "That should do. We don't want you getting a ticket for indecent exposure. Now to clean up the wound and bandage it," he explained. He opened a small jar and dabbed some cream from the wooden jar on his fingers and then spread it down the wound. He then pulled out some gauze and tape. He proceeded to tape the gauze over the wound. Barbara blushed as the boy had seemed to no be bothered that she had basically flashed him. She did notice his eyes widen a little at the time she flashed him, but she noticed him control his features to make sure that she was taken care of instead of ogling her. She blushed at the light touch on her chest, but also felt the bitter cold of weather. She began to shiver. He smiled warmly at her and said, "I'm almost done and you can have my coat and sweater to keep you warm."

Barbara smiled warmly at him being a gentleman and replied, "Thank you, for the sweater, the timely help, and the medical attention."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and replied happily, "Any time. A beautiful girl who is outnumbered and needs help will always get it if I'm around."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean you wouldn't have helped me if I hadn't allowed you too?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, I would have entered when it looked hopeless for you. I would rather not let it get to the point of no return, but would want you to learn that someone offering help can actually help." He then got down on his knees and bowed to Barbara and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean see you that way!"

Barbara blushed, but put her hand out and smiled warmly at the boy in front of her. She then said, "I guess it's alright, but let's keep it between us? Okay? You did help me anyways. I should go to the hospital to get checked up on."

Naruto accepted the hand and stood. He then grabbed a light jacket from his backpack and put it on Barbara's shoulders. He then smiled and asked, "Do you need an escort there or are you okay?"

Barbara blushed at Naruto's offer and said, "I would like it if you came along, Naruto."

Naruto looked shocked and asked, "How did you know my name?"

Barbara giggled and grabbed her bag while she explained, "I overheard you talking to Kelly this morning, and you just told me silly. We should hurry, since it is cold out here." She then pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Yeah, this is Barbara Gordon… yeah, I was accosted by a group of boys and would like if you would send a patty wagon to pick them up in the alleyway by 5th and Market. I will file a report at the hospital. Oh yeah, also a one Naruto Kyle is with me and will also give a statement then… we are close to the hospital and it would be quicker, since it is really cold out here… Okay, thanks, I'll make sure that we file the report at the hospital." She then turned to Naruto and asked, "So should we go?"

Naruto shrugged and walked beside Barbara out of the alley. The pair turned and began to walk down the street. Naruto noticed the blush still on her face and asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem to still be a little flush in the face."

Barbara blushed even more turning a brighter red and replied, "Yeah, just not sure how to deal with a guy seeing me in such a state of undress… and thanks again for the timely rescue. I'm sorry if you're cold because of me taking both your coat and sweater."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I'm fine and pretty girl should maintain her modesty if at all possible."

Barbara turned to Naruto and asked, "You're not bothered that you saw my bare chest?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Holly-sis is kind of free about her body and I live with three females. Mom is more subdued, but Holly-sis doesn't seem to care if I see her… how do you say it? Oh yeah, buck naked. I enjoy the sight of a naked female, but I'm sort of used to it."

"You're the same age as me, thirteen right?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm thirteen."

Barbara looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. She then got ahold of herself and asked, "Are you going to tell the officer at the hospital about you seeing me?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Yeah, it's not like you could do anything about it and I did try not to look. You are a pretty, girl and I thought that when I first saw you."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and asked accusatorily, "That isn't because you saw me partially naked, is it?"

Naruto crouched and brought his hands over his head and exclaimed, "I swear. Your hair is a beautiful color. I'm also getting over a girl that I had a crush on back in Japan."

Barbara sighed and said, "Get up, I'm not going to hit you. I do owe you for saving me from those thugs, so we'll call it even, just don't expect to get any more of a view… got it?"

Naruto stood and chuckled wearily. He then replied, "Got it, Barbara-chan."

Barbara then asked, "You're from Japan?"

Naruto nodded his head and replied, "Yep, I'm from Northern Japan, a small village in Hokkaido."

"Your English is rather good," Barbara complimented.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Thanks, Holly-sis was rather strict in her English lessons. So is your dad going to be worried?"

"Yes and he's the police commissioner," she replied. She then stopped and said, "We're here."

The pair entered the emergency room waiting room for Gotham Memorial Hospital. Barbara went up to the nurse on duty and said, "I need to be seen and I also need to file a police report, please."

The nurse noticed Naruto standing a little ways back and nodded. She then picked up the phone, but also handed Barbara a check in sheet. "Please fill this out and I'll have an officer down here in a minute," she explained. She then turned and said into the phone, "We have a code red in ER reception."

Barbara walked with Naruto to a bench and began to fill out the form. Naruto became rather nervous and Barbara noticed. "What is wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, just something is wrong," he replied cryptically.

Suddenly a couple of officers came into the lobby and went to the nurse's station. They talked with the woman for a minute and then walked around the waiting room. Suddenly they had their guns pointed at Naruto's head and said, "Miss Gordon, please step away from the boy."

Barbara was surprised that they were accosting her 'hero'. Naruto offered no resistance until one of them kicked him in the side and said, "Stop resisting."

Barbara moved quickly and got in between the officer and Naruto. She quickly said, "Leave him alone. He saved my life."

The office scowled at her and said, "Then what did you need an officer for?"

Barbara glared at the office and said, "Officer Duncan, badge number 01223. I wanted to file an assault report against a bunch of hoodlums that attacked me on the way home, but apparently Mr. Kyle here is in need of filing his own claims against the police department. Now get me a watch commander."

"Easy enough," a raspy voice said.

"Bulloch…" Barbara said angrily.

He looked down at Naruto and asked, "Who's the squirt?"

Naruto glared at the officer who hit and kicked him and replied, "The squirt's name is Naruto Kyle."

"Ah infamous relative of that cat lady," Bulloch said with distain.

"You will treat my mother with respect," Naruto said angrily as he stood and wiped the blood from the cut lip he received from the officer. He then asked, "Do you brutes often attack the innocent? Or just those who help a person in distress?"

Bulloch laughed and then asked, "You had a report to file?"

Naruto replied, "Yes, now we have at least two to file." He again wiped the blood trickling down his lip.

"Yo Duncan," Bulloch said.

"Yeah Detective?" Duncan asked.

"You get to talk to the Commish about assaulting a minor and classmate of his daughter. Have fun," Bulloch said happily. He then turned the other officer and said, "Ferrelli, you take the kid's statement on both incidents and then get them to me."

The female officer nodded and put her hand out and helped Naruto to his feet. "This way, Mr. Kyle," she said politely. She led Naruto to another room and began the debriefing.

"So what's the story?" Bulloch asked.

"He is a classmate and a hero. I was jumped by about thirty guys and he showed up. I got a wound and he did some first aid," She explained. The next twenty minutes were filled with details on the encounter, which Bulloch took notes.

Bulloch smiled and said, "You did good kid. The officers that picked them up said, that they were hurt, but not that bad and that they recovered your jacket, sweater and bra. Sorry about the bra though kid. He did good helping you. You should keep him close."

Barbara raised an eyebrow, but said, "I think I will. He is new in town and until I heal I might need some protection."

Bulloch laughed and said, "Protection? You… I think he is the one that will need protection. Now don't go doing anything I wouldn't do."

Barbara laughed and replied, "I'm not planning to marry and then divorce him. What? That is what you've done with your last three wives."

Bulloch laughed and said, "That is true, but remember you're only thirteen and have your whole life ahead of you."

"Okay, I find him cute and he did save me from a gang of thugs. What isn't there to like?" she asked happily.

A nurse came up and said, "The doctor will see you now."

Barbara nodded to the nurse and said, "Thanks Harvey."

"No problem, just don't flash anymore boys or I'll have to arrest them," he said in joking tone.

"Wasn't planning on it, nite Harvey," Barbara said as Harvey waved bye.

Naruto came out of the room with a blush and said, "I'll wait out here for you. No need to expose yourself again."

Barbara blushed and nodded as she followed the nurse into an examination room. About twenty minutes later she was looking at the doctor, as the doctor said, "Whoever did this work did a good job, you won't need any stitches and it might not even scar."

Barbara blushed and then said, "Naruto was the one who treated the wound."

The doctor smiled and said, "Then if you keep on getting injured I would keep him around. He does good work. If he wasn't thirteen I might want him to do a residency here at the hospital in the ER."

Barbara giggled and replied, "I'll let him know."

The doctor handed Barbara a slip of paper and said, "You need to keep it dry for the next day or so and you can take these for it if the wound becomes inflamed. Any type of over the counter pain medication should be able to deal with any lingering pain from the wound. It should be gone fully in a couple weeks. I hope you have a new top, because this one is shot." The doctor held up her torn blouse.

"She does," an older male voice said from behind the curtain as a tee-shirt came over the curtain.

She quickly put it on and then said, "Hi dad."

"I see my men ruffed up your hero," Commissioner Gordon said as Barbara moved the curtain aside. The man chuckled and said, "He even asked for my forgiveness for having to treat your wounds and what is this about seeing you partially naked?"

Barbara blushed and replied, "The punks ripped my blouse and tore my bra off while leaving me a nice present." She pulled down the shirt a little to reveal a bandage on her chest.

"Are you okay? Is it bad?" he asked worriedly.

"She will be fine, Mr. Gordon. It will take about week for her to fully heal and you should thank that young man for how he was able to treat her wound so well and so quickly," the doctor said authoritatively.

Jim nodded and said, "Thank you doctor."

He then led Barbara out to Naruto who now sported a small bandage on his cheek and one on his head. She ran up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and replied, "It is nothing, just a bump and a scratch. I'll be fine. How is your wound?"

"The doctor said that you did an expert job patching me up and if you weren't a student she would offer you an internship here at the hospital," Barbara said, as she noticed Naruto become embarrassed by the compliment.

"You need a ride home?" Jim asked, but something in his voice told Naruto that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Naruto sighed and nodded acceptance.

Naruto followed Barbara and her father to his car. He entered the car quietly and waited for the impending reaming that the father will do to him for seeing his daughter's chest. Naruto sighed heavily.

Jim Gordon began to laugh and said, "Sounds like you're ready for me to kill you, young man. While I'm a little perturbed that you've seen my daughter in a compromising position…" he took a deep breath and said, "I'm glad you were there to help her and I'll not hold it against you."

Naruto sighed heavily and said, "I tried not to look."

Jim laughed and said, "Barbara, you've got a good kid there, so I think that you and he are going to get to know each other better. Naruto… that's your name right?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah."

"I want you to walk my daughter to and from school for the next little while. No arguments Barbara. He and you were able to take out twenty plus gang members by yourselves with no back up. I don't usually ask these types of things and I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I do not approve of what happened between you and my daughter, but she is all that is left to me and I don't want to lose her," he said sadly.

"Dad…" Barbara said sadly as she looked down and a tear fell down her left cheek.

Naruto sighed and replied, "I will do as you ask… That is if Barbara-chan will be my friend."

She smiled happily and nodded. Jim nodded and then drove up to a building and said, "This is our apartment, I expect you here at seven AM to pick her up."

"Dad…" Barbara said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto looked and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly marked the location on the GPS and then nodded to Mr. Gordon. "I have the address. I will be here on time. I'll head home now," he said.

"Nope, I'm driving you home and will have a talk to you mother, Mr. Kyle," Jim said authoritatively.

Naruto sighed and replied, "Yes Mr. Gordon."

The rest of the trip was quiet. They finally made it to his building and Jim parked the car. Naruto held the door for Barbara and Jim as the trio entered. Naruto slung his pack over his shoulder and followed them into the elevator. Barbara and Naruto were in the back of the elevator. Naruto finally said, "I'm going to be relentlessly teased by my sisters."

Barbara asked, "Which one?"

Naruto replied, "Both, but Holly-sis will be the worst. She will tease me about seeing you and not let it go."

"You mean that she is going to tease us both about what happened?" she asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "You have no idea."

Naruto entered the apartment and he immediately yelled, "Mom, we got company!"

"Naruto-chan? How… welcome to our humble abode Commissioner Gordon. So what do I have the pleasure of having the chief of police come to my house with my son?" she asked, as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto put up his hands and said, "I did a good deed and guess I'm going to be punished for it."

Selena sighed at his grumbling and looked at Jim and asked, "So what happened?"

"Your son saved my daughter from a bunch of thugs and I wanted him to walk her to school for the next little while."

"I don't see why you needed to come to here and tell me about this. I know Naruto is a good, if misguided child. I'm glad that he helped your daughter, but why the show of you coming here. He could have told me himself," Selena said in a bored tone.

Jim sighed and said, "Selena, we have a history and now that you've become one of the elite and we agree that you've turned over a new leaf with your daughter and Holly."

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Selena looked worried and asked, "What is he talking about?"

Naruto then said, "I saw her bare chest and then treated her for a deep scratches."

Selena looked worried and then laughed. "He is still a kid and has seen naked women before. It isn't like he doesn't know the human anatomy. He was raised by monks and has been getting over mild gynophobia."

Barbara looked between Naruto and Selena. She then asked, "Gynophobia?"

Selena nodded and replied, "He has several problems and gynophobia is one of them. Gynophobia… is a fear of women or females in general. His real fear is about girls his age, since he was picked on by girls his age incessantly."

"Mom!" Naruto exclaimed.

Barbara touched Naruto on the shoulder and noticed him go rigid, even though his features school quickly. He smiled wearily and lowered his head in resignation. Barbara looked sadly at the boy who had saved her. While he was shorter than her he seemed to exude an inner strength. She saw the trepidation in his body and face. Naruto seemed to relax after a minute with her hand on his shoulder. She had tuned out the discussion between the parents and focused on the boy in front of her. In the alley he had seemed so strong and larger than his small body appeared now in front of her. She finally heard Selena say 'Good bye, Mr. Gordon,' and her father say 'Let's go Barbara.'

She then said, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Naruto blushed and nodded.

Barbara and Jim Gordon left the apartment and went home. Naruto sighed and headed to his room in a stupor. Holly looked worriedly at Selena, but she nodded for Holly to follow Naruto into his room. She found him disrobing and asked at the doorway, "So you got a look at the commish's daughter?"

Naruto blushed and replied, "It isn't like that."

Holly chuckled and said, "I know, she's a good looking girl you know."

Naruto sighed and replied, "I'm getting over Sakura and you want me to fall for a girl I just saved?"

"Why not, it will help you get over your fear," Holly replied.

"I… I don't fear women, they're just scary," he said tentatively.

"We both know that you have a compensation problem with women and you thought that you were in love with Sakura. With the help of Black Canary we finally figured out that you were trying to protect yourself and since she was the one who you latched onto she became your safety blanket even if she abused you. We both know that you're a healthy teenage boy," Holly said to him.

"It doesn't help with me getting mixed signals from you and mom," Naruto replied accusatorily.

"Your mother and I don't believe that you should hide your body and we show ours proudly. I know that you're embarrassed to see us naked and it has gone a long way to both helping you to understand women and also to understand the dangers that we women present to you. We know that you find us attractive, but also fear what we will do to you since you have seen us that way. We will not hurt you for this. We do this of our own volition. With your study of my body in particular you have learned a lot about female physiology. Just be happy I didn't ask you to be my husband," Holly said in a joking tone.

"How and why would that happen?" he asked.

"I'm only seven years older than you, so when you either reached sixteen or eighteen we could be married and have children," Holly explained.

"But I see you as a sister," Naruto replied.

Holly chuckled and said, "Is it that you're worried about a direct blood relation. Naruto you are from another world and that is all that blocks you, your mind. We aren't the women of your world."

Naruto had gotten into his night clothes and had pulled out his homework. For once he was happy that Holly had worked him so hard on learning. Holly waited for him to finish his homework before entering his room. He sat on the bed and began the story of his adventure for the day. Holly had teased him about Barbara's lack of clothing, but Naruto had countered with he wanted to help rather than see the girl naked. Holly congratulated him on his maturity, but then asked, "You did enjoy it though didn't you?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "I would have been a eunuch if I didn't. I did also find her pretty before I saw her without the blouse. She had such pretty red hair. I figure she will fill out more when she gets older."

Holly ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek. "You should tell her about her hair sometime," she said as she left the room.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Barbara was sitting on a rooftop in her batgirl uniform and turned to look behind herself. "Either I'm getting better at sensing you or you're beginning to falter."

"How did your meeting go with Naruto," Batman asked.

"It was mostly embarrassing," she replied in a faraway tone.

"How so?" he asked.

"He got to see my bare chest! That's how so!" She exclaimed.

"I figure a young boy would enjoy that," Batman joked.

"I'm sure he did, but he acted professionally, since I got injured. I will admit he is kind of cute, but he is kind of short for a thirteen year old," she said.

"Yes, well you would have to ask him about that," Batman explained cryptically.

"So did you know he suffers from gynophobia?" Barbara asked.

"Yes the League knows that he suffers from several maladies. Including, but not limited to Stockholm syndrome and gynophobia, but you would have to talk to him and Black Canary about that," Batman explained.

"No wonder he shied away from my touch when my father talked to his mother," Barbara said to herself.

"So what is the plan for watching him?" Batman asked.

"I will be walked to school and home the next little while by him… my hero," she said with slight sarcasm.

Batman smirked and asked, "Do you like him?"

Barbara smirked and replied, "Don't know, haven't had enough time to get to know him. He seems outgoing at school and has asked to join the gymnastics and track team. With gymnastics almost over he won't get far in that sport, but might get to work with the team."

"Let me know how he does get on the team," Batman said.

Barbara replied, "Sure, but I'm going to call it a night."

"What, you hurt too much Babs?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I was wounded today fending off about twenty thugs with the help of Naruto," Barbara replied.

Robin looked down and replied, "Sorry, didn't know."

Barbara jumped off away from the building that the Batman and Robin were casing.

They then saw Naruto's window open and a short person clad in black, only revealing their eyes, climbed out and jumped to an adjacent building. Robin looked on in awe and said, "Wow he can really jump."

"Yes and we need to keep an eye on him tonight," Batman said authoritatively.

The duo watched the shinobi foil a jewelry heist and a car theft. The boy did this in less than an hour and returned to his open window.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto walked into the bath and found a naked Holly already in the tub. He sighed and continued to the shower. She got out of the tub showing no care about him seeing her nude body. He sat down and doused himself with water. Holly lathered up a hand towel and gently scrubbed his back. "So how did it go?" she asked.

Naruto replied while soaping up his hair, "Got a jewelry heist and a carjacking. I think I need to start moving faster with our spars."

"You already are faster than your mother or I. You more than likely will have to work with either Batman or Black Canary to improve on your speed. Your technique has improved quite nicely over the last few months. Now we just need to get those bad habits out of your system. Then we can use clones to work on muscle memory," she said and then poured a bucket of water over him, thus cleaning the soap off of him. She then helped him up and walked with him to the tub. They both got in the tub together.

"Aren't you afraid I might want to take advantage of you, Holly-sis?" Naruto asked teasingly, but still trepidation oozed from his tone.

"There are nights I wish you might, but am glad we don't," Holly replied.

"I would never do that to you," Naruto said reassuringly, as he sat down in the tub.

"I know, just remember we are working on your problems and mine too," Holly said as she slid behind him and wrapped him in a hug. He closed his eyes and a gentle stream of tears came from both of them.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Selena entered Naruto's darkened bedroom and saw him sleeping soundly. She turned to find a shaking Holly and smiled warmly at her. "I know that you also suffer from a similar issue to Naruto and I'm glad that you're working on it together," she said happily.

"I feel safe with him and he with me," Holly replied sadly, but put on a brave smile.

"I know that Cain wronged you and left you for dead. Naruto and Helena are godsends for both of us," Selena said in a content tone.

"So are you ever going to tell the Helena's father about her?" Holly asked.

"He is not ready just yet," Selena replied.

"She is five almost six years old and she doesn't know who her father is," Holly said sadly.

"Cain was your father and we see how that ended up…" Selena said.

"But he's…" Holly attempted to say, but was silenced by Selena smiling warmly and putting a single finger to her lips. She nodded understanding and headed to her own room.

A/N: To answer a question, yes Fu is added later. Naruto interacts with all of the original YJ team, except for Miss Martian. That will be later.

Epitome: Selena became attached to Naruto, because he nearly died in her arms on the way to the hospital and she had a young daughter. She also wanted to extent the family given that she added Holly to it. I would have to go into a detailed timeline on when things occurred. So if you think she is OC then fine, she is OC, since she isn't mentioned in YJ at all so far as I can tell, in either the comic or especially the cartoon. Also Holly's background is AU since… well you'll find out…


	4. Chapter 4 - Another day in paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Young Justice

Chapter 4 – Another day in paradise…

Naruto woke early the next morning and found Selena fixing breakfast. "Mom? What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Have an early appointment and wanted to make sure that you're okay with walking Barbara Gordon to school. She is a pretty girl, you know," she replied in a teasing tone.

"It's not like that mom! I'm not even sure that we're friends," Naruto said in a dejected tone.

"Cheer up Naruto, I'm sure that she likes you. At least for saving her from those hooligans anyways, just look at it this way. You made a new friend in a unique way," Selena said happily, as he finished his breakfast.

"Well, I'm off," Naruto said as he grabbed his Secondary jacket and his backpack.

He noticed the fresh snow on the ground and his breath as he jumped up to the rooftops. He then went towards Barbara's apartment. He arrived five minutes before seven and knocked on the door. He was greeted by the commissioner. He bowed and said, "Greetings Mr. Gordon. I'm here at the appointed time."

Jim looked down at his watch and replied, "Yes you are. Come in. Barbara, Naruto is here."

"Be there in a minute!" she exclaimed from up the stairs.

Jim looked embarrassed and said, "You'll have to forgive her. She wanted to look good for today."

Naruto looked at Barbara coming down the stairs in her uniform along with beige leg warmers. Naruto couldn't help but stare. She then said, "Sorry for running late."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I knew a guy who would have been late for his own funeral."

Barbara laughed at the joke. "Sounds like an interesting person," she said in reply.

"Oh he was," Naruto said. He then asked, "Shall we go?"

Barbara picked up her pack and then called to her father, "I'm off, see you tonight dad."

Jim nodded and waved as the pair left the apartment.

Naruto was quiet for the first few blocks, but then Barbara asked, "What is it like to have gynophobia?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "What would it be like to have androphobia? My sister, well sort of sister Holly has that. We work on our problem together."

Barbara sighed and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, it's okay. I've had problems with people all my life. Ka-san, and both Helena and Holly have helped me to work through my issues. I've only been in the US for a few months, but I have learned a lot."

"Do you have any other issues?" Barbara asked as they walked.

"Sure, I have problems with authority, manners, at least that is what ka-san has told me. I also suffer from a weird one I really can't figure out called Stockholm syndrome. Something about how I loved the village I came from, but was treated like a pariah. Guess I'm just broken," he explained in a broken tone.

"Why do you say that?" Barbara asked.

"As I grew up I thought to make a girl your friend you ask her out on dates, because I saw guys asking girls out all the time and the girls chasing after a guy and asking him out," Naruto replied, but Barbara noticed him rub the top of his head as if in pain. Naruto flinched as Barbara ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, if you have any questions just ask me," she said happily.

Naruto smiled at her and asked, "So are you my friend?"

Barbara stopped and looked him in the eyes and replied, "Of course I'm your friend. You saved my life and I owe you."

"I don't want you to be my friend because you owe me," Naruto said in a dejected tone.

"Well then we give it time and see where it goes. I might owe you, but you're a nice guy and my dad told me to stay close to you," Barbara said happily. She then said, "I won't be like the girls that you knew before. I will be your friend because it is the right thing to do."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Thanks Barbara-chan."

Barbara smiled and the pair continued to walk slowly towards their school.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

A dark cave held several figures and one with concentric rings in his eyes spoke. "The Kyuubi hasn't been seen since he and your brother fought. According to Zetzu he was pulled into a vortex and all searching has not located him. What do you have to say Itachi?" he asked.

"I do not know. If the boy can't be found what will we do?" Itachi asked.

"Konoha has not stated that he died, so we can either assume that he is either dead and the Kyuubi will reform in nine or so years, or we have to find where the boy went. We will gather again in a couple years to revisit this again," Pain said to the group.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto's next few months were spent on him learning about this new world and him constantly trying to summon a toad, even a tadpole. He eventually got some help from both Martian Manhunter and Batman to figure out a general idea of his proximity to his home world. They were able to get a general idea, but even though it was still within the Orion's arm of the galaxy, it was a long ways away and it was still a large area to search. He was informed that the Green Lantern Corps would look into this for him, but it wasn't a priority.

This caused Naruto to be disappointed by this news, but didn't stop him from continued training and working on his skills. He donned a new identity called Shinobi. He then began to work with Batman, Robin and Batgirl. He quickly figured out that Batman was Bruce Wayne, and Robin was Dick Grayson, his ward. But for the life of him, Naruto had no clue who Batgirl actually was, but while he worked with her, and she employed a fighting style similar to Barbara Gordon. His mind couldn't quite bring the two people together as the same person, so he began to form a crush on both girls. Naruto was becoming a hero in his own right. The track season was fun for Naruto in that he would compete and surprise most people with his strength and speed, while he hid most of powers.

Naruto also learned his ignorance of females was rather an eye opener, when a girl asked him out and he accepted, only to have Barbara and Holly bail him out afterwards.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Gotham April 11th 2009 4:00 PM EDT

Naruto had agreed to take Halley Oswald out on a date, even though both were just thirteen. Holly had driven Naruto to pick up Halley. Naruto knocked on the door and her father answered the door. Naruto was uneasy with the man to begin with, just from the sneer on his face. "You must be Naruto Kyle," he said happily and then asked, "So you're taking my princes out to dinner and a movie?"

Naruto nodded and flinched as Halley grabbed Naruto's arm. "Yes, sir, I should have her back by 9:00 PM," Naruto answered nervously. He had his hand in his coat on the speed dial for Holly.

Naruto escorted her to the car and opened the door. Halley said, "Why such a gentleman."

Holly rolled her eyes and held her tongue about kicking the girl to the curb right there and then. Naruto entered the car and again cringed when the girl began to hanging all over him. Halley the asked, "Is it true that your mother is rich?"

Naruto looked at the girl in confusion and replied, "I guess you could say that." Now Naruto knew that Selena had gotten a lot of money from Cirrus Cane, as had Holly who was his daughter. His mother had also gotten a lot of money from her former nefarious lifestyle as Catwoman. Cane's death was ultimately the end of the torment for both women. He was also weary of the look on the girl's face, almost glee to his answer. The dinner was very hard for him even with having advice from both Barbara and Holly. The girl seemed to be nitpicking on his social faux pas. The movie wasn't so bad, other than the girl kept on trying to get him to kiss her. When he finally escorted her to the door she was angry at him and said, "This has been the worst night of my life! Believe me when I tell you that you will regret not showing me a good time."

Naruto shrunk under the verbal tongue lashing. He slinked back to the car. What he found was surprised to see Barbara in the seat. She patted the seat and said, "You look like you could use a friend."

Naruto nodded and sat next to Barbara while Holly raised the barrier glass. Naruto rested his head in his hands and said, "I don't know what happened. I thought the night went okay, but she told me that it was a disaster."

Barbara sighed and said, "I have to apologize now, but I did follow you tonight. Let's just say that Holly isn't a great date either." Naruto chuckled at the comment. Barbara put up her hands and said, "Before you get angry. I just wanted to make sure that my friend had at least a good experience with his first date. Your mom was worried about you and so was I."

Naruto sighed and laid back into the seat. "Figures that mom would be worried about me, you know that I didn't really have a family back in Japan, only the monks and the local children. I thought I had friends, but most weren't really friends. I had an old lady I thought of like a grandmother, but I lost track of her and can't get ahold of her. The culture there is… I can only explain it as different," he tried to explain, but also keep his secrets as best as he could.

"I have a secret too, but I'm afraid of telling you. I'm afraid it might scare you away as a friend," she admitted, while fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Naruto began to laugh and said, "I have secrets too."

Barbara asked warily, "Promise you won't get angry?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Sure, but I bet mine are better than yours."

Barbara laughed and replied, "Yes yours are, at least the ones I know about." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Barbara continued, "You're from another world and only showed up on October fourteenth of last year, about six months ago."

Naruto looked at her in surprise and asked, "How did you know about that?"

Barbara smiled wearily and replied, "I work with a bat and a bird. They told me to keep an eye on you."

"You've been watching me? Was that attack on the first day I attended school a trick?" Naruto asked in almost anger.

"You said you wouldn't get angry, and I'm trying to tell you what I know and what is going on," she answered.

He sat back, but maintained his mild glare, "Go ahead."

Barbara sighed and continued, "I know that you're name is Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, or Konoha no Sato. You also have an alternate identity known as Shinobi. Nice play on being a ninja. I've come to respect you and your abilities, both as Shinobi and as Naruto Kyle Uzumaki." He then noticed a blush come across her face. She hesitated and then said, "I kind of fell into a hero worship of you when you saved me. It was totally a coincidence that I was accosted after school. I had been told by Batman about you coming to school, but he told me to talk to you the day after so that you could get somewhat accustom to school life. I also have been given information over the last few months. From what we know about your fears and your strengths, I don't know all the information, I do know that Black Canary hasn't given us any information, only confirming or denying what we bring to her and we have had to figure out stuff from either your mother or from our interactions we had with you or the interaction you have with other League members. That comes to the point of who I am and what is my secret."

Naruto nodded and began to assimilate this information. His mother had worked with them and he knew she cared about him. Holly had helped in this process as both of them learned from each other. "That is a lot to take in," Naruto said in an exhausted tone.

"True, but this will come as a shock to you. I'm Batgirl," she said quietly.

Naruto looked at her with a surprised look for a minute and then hit himself on the head. He then said, "It makes so much sense now. I'm usually good with figuring some things out, but with girls and women, I'm a complete and utter idiot."

Barbara chuckled lightly, "I really don't know the specifics other than what Holly has told me, she has talked to me at length about this Sakura girl and how you explained how the girls of your village treated you. Given that information I would have to say that they were rather shallow. Maybe you, my friend, Kara Kent and I should hang out this summer."

Naruto looked at the girl and asked, "What if I was to tell you that I like both you and Batgirl."

Barbara giggled and replied, "We wait and have fun as kids. I will agree to give you a date, but it will have to wait until I turn fourteen. Can you wait until then?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Yeah, I guess."

Barbara leaned in and kissed his cheek. Naruto put his hand up to his cheek and blushed.

xxxxXXXxxxx

On a rooftop later that night.

"You are becoming quite close to him, aren't you?" Batman asked.

Batgirl sighed and replied, "I guess you could say that."

"A quickie for Babbs…" Robin said in a teasing tone.

"Enough Robin, she is allowed to have a real life and this could work to our advantage," Batman said, as Batgirl scowled at his comment.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it.

On a personal note, my PC died and got laid off at the end of last week… sooo… I will try to keep up as best as I can. Until later.


	5. Chapter 5 - Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Young Justice

Chapter 5 – Surprise!

Gotham June 20th 2009 4:10 PM EDT

Naruto entered the suite that was his home and found the apartment in shambles. He became worried and ran into the living room. He found someone he never thought would be there, The Joker. The psychotic man was pointing a gun at Naruto. "HAHAHAHA! Hello BOY! Glad you could join us," he said happily. He held up a gun and kept it trained on Naruto, as he moved around the room. He then asked, "I want to know if you will return or are you going soft?"

Selena, who was tied to a chair and appeared to have been beaten, looked at the clown with a scowl. "I'm a mother now and don't want to endanger my children," she replied angrily.

Joker began to laugh while he pulled the trigger and Naruto was hit. Naruto tried to adjust, but was hit and spun with the hit of the bullet and went through the balcony door. With a crash of glass and the breaking of wood he fell through the door. Selena noticed the pool of blood spreading across the balcony. She gasped and screamed, "No!"

Joker then began to laugh heartily and then said, "I give him point for execution, but his landing was way off. You just arrive, Bats?"

"And you can't help but try to make others miserable?" Batman asked.

Batgirl grabbed Naruto and jumped off the balcony, while Batman moved to protect Selena. "Got to go Bats. Remember Cat, we know where you live," Joker said as he jumped off the balcony and a jet pack ignited. He then flew out of sight.

Batman cut the ropes and asked, "Are you okay, Selena?"

"Yeah, a little banged up but I should be okay. Thanks for coming. How is Naruto?" she asked with concern full in her voice.

"Batgirl is transporting him to Gotham Memorial," he replied.

"We have to talk," Selena said in a stern tone.

"It can wait," Batman said as he jumped from the balcony.

"Same as always Bruce?" she asked to no one in particular.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Batgirl entered the hospital with Naruto slung over her shoulder. "He's been shot, please help him," she pleaded as she laid him down on a gurney, as blood ran down her suit.

A doctor came up and looked at Naruto's chest. He saw the hole in his sweater and the large expanding red patch in the front of his sweater. He quickly pulled the sweater off and threw it aside. He pulled the shirt open and rolled Naruto on his side. "Nurse I have an entry wound just above the heart and an exit wound just below the scapula. I need two units of B negative hooked up stat and O.R. one prepped," he said.

"Right away doctor," the nurse responded and set off to prep the O.R.

He then turned to find Batgirl gone. "Weird," he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly Barbara Gordon entered the Emergency Room. "I saw Naruto Kyle being brought in by Batgirl. What happened?" she asked emphatically.

"I don't know, but he is somewhat a regular customer here as you know Miss Gordon. Now if you'll let me do my job," he asked politely and wheeled Naruto away.

Barbara sat in the waiting area, but was soon joined by Holly and Helena. After an hour a doctor came out and looked at the gathered females. "How is he?" Barbara asked before even Holly or Helena could.

The doctor replied, "He is doing well for someone who had a bullet pass through his left lung and lose about three pints of blood. He will be off his feet for a week or so, but he is doing fine. He was also lucky, in that the bullet missed his heart, major veins and arteries in his chest. It also passed through and out of him with minimal damage. The weird thing is that we also found a toxin in his blood, very similar to Joker gas. His body seemed to be immune to it or at least partially immune, otherwise he would have coughed heavily and drown in his own blood before Batgirl brought him here. He will be able to receive guests in a few hours, but keep it low key and keep it quiet, so that he can heal properly and not break the stitches."

"Thank you doctor, I hope you send your lab results to my father when you get a chance," Barbara said, but then said, "Thank you for saving Naruto. He is very important to me."

"Yeah, he still owes her a date," Helena said happily.

"Well thanks to Batgirl he should be able to give you that date," the doctor said with a smile on his face.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Unknown location Gotham 6:00 PM EDT

"It did nothing! All I got to do was shoot the kid. You said it would have him in stitches laughing. You made the gas too weak. He didn't even break a smile," the Joker said into a group of screens with white images on each one of them.

"Mr. Kyle's death wasn't the key. His immobilization was, now we can get a hold of some of his records. You did well Joker," a male voice said. He then continued, "You are now looked favorably upon by the Light."

"Oh goodie. So when do I get to pluck some wings?" Joker asked happily.

"All in good time," a female voice answered.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto woke to find his family and the Gordon family in his hospital room. He felt the pain in the left side of his chest and had difficulty breathing.

"Take it easy son, you took on the Joker and lived. Heck you also seem immune to Joker gas, or at least a weaponized form of it. You are now officially brave enough to date my daughter, but please don't bring any of Batman's rogue gallery on any of your dates. Also understand that I will have a squad car follow you on your dates with my daughter," Jim said with a stern look.

Naruto wheezed and said, "She's not fourteen, so I can't take her out… on a… date yet. I am glad… I could live up to your… expectations." He then laid his head back on the pillow.

Barbara walked over to him and took his hand. She smiled warmly at him and said, "You only have a little bit longer to wait and then we can go on that date. Who knows it might be worse than the one you have with Halley, or Jennifer, or Sandy…"

"Enough, we both… know that I'm bad with girls… always have been. When we go out, it will be what it is, nothing more nothing less," Naruto said tiredly with a smile.

"Good attitude son," Jim said with a smirk on his face.

"With as much as you call him son, shall I work with Barbara to figure out the wedding invitations?" Selena asked with a smirk on her face.

They all saw Naruto's face turn red and then heard his heart monitor accelerate. Barbara scowled at this and said, "You should wait to tease us until he is better and after we either blow the date or we have a good time."

She turned to see Naruto's eyes closed and a smile on his face. She noticed that he had not let go of her hand. She also noticed the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, and the steady heartbeat. She turned to the others and put a finger to her lips to quiet the assembled guests.

Naruto woke later in the evening to find Barbara asleep, her head on his stomach. She was sitting in a chair she had pulled up to the bed and was sleeping. He raised his hand and gently put it on her head. He heard her sigh and smiled at the sound. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had feelings for her, but they were still thirteen. She would soon be fourteen, but it would be several months before he caught up with her. Thanks to her and his new family he had grown by leaps and bounds. His friends had also helped. Heck he had learned from his failed dates of all things. Holly had proven to him that he was ignorant instead of stupid. His training had also gone to new levels. He was learning more about chakra from his mother, a woman that had no knowledge of chakra until almost a six months ago than he had learned in all of his time at the academy. Given what he knew, she was able to figure things out even if she wasn't from his world. Apparently he had the information, just couldn't put it together.

He felt the pain in his chest and knew he has literally dodged a bullet. He found himself becoming angry at the Joker and wanting a little bit of revenge, but then thought about what it did for Sasuke. He really was glad to now have a family, no matter who his actual parents were. He was glad for the training he had gotten so far from Batman and members of the League. He also was appreciative of the friendship he received from Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy. He most appreciated the close friendship he now had with Barbara. A small part of his heart wanted to make it more, but from what he learned from Holly, he should wait and see how and where it goes. He knew now what friendship was. Not the relationships he had in Konoha, but the ones he had begun to develop here on this planet. He knew he was an alien, but the healing he had from Holly, Black Canary, Selena, Helena and Barbara.

His mind kept coming back to the girl who had brought him to the hospital. They were now even, at least in his book.

"A penny for your thoughts," Barbara said in a quiet voice.

Naruto smiled and looked down at the concerned face of the red haired girl whom he has come to call his best friend. "I was just thinking…" he replied.

"A lot of thinking for a self-proclaimed idiot," Barbara said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Naruto said happily.

"Well you said it… wait you admit to it?" she asked in surprise.

"Sure, I have been an idiot and will do lots of stupid things from this point forward, but I will try to be smarter," Naruto said happily.

"Words of wisdom, son," Batman said. He then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot in the chest and it was spiked," Naruto replied.

"It was, with a liquefied version of Joker gas. You apparently have a partial if not full immunity to the formula," Batman said. He then turned to Barbara and said, "Good job in getting him here so quickly. I read the report and his reactions along with your quick dash here saved his life."

"We're even," Naruto said sadly.

He then felt the hand still in his and it squeezing his. "I'm your friend and don't you forget that. You saved my life and my innocence. There is no way to repay you for that… other than to be the best friend that I can. I'll be here for you if you ever need it. Even if we are angry at each other I will be there for you. We both know that I was sent to keep an eye on you and I never betrayed your trust even while doing my job as Batgirl," she said happily.

"I know…" Naruto replied quietly.

"Hey cheer up, we are going to be on summer break and next year we can tease Dick," Barbara said happily.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "So are the adults going to keep an eye on us?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on what you're planning. You should also figure out some of those jutsu that you described," Batman said.

"Easy for you to say, I need to know how to make the elements and then the hand seals to affect the flow of the chakra. Heck I'm not even sure I'm good at it. I know only a few jutsu at this point. Mom, Barbara, and Holly are working on how to do new jutsu. Since I'm the one with enough chakra to do jutsu, but not the only one who has it, I'm sort of the guinea pig for how it is done. I just wish I could get a hold of the toads. They would be able to both get a message to Granny Tsunade and get me some training material. I think that they are too far away for me to actually summon them," Naruto said sadly.

"It isn't an imperative for you to learn new jutsu. You can improve on what you have. We can work on the idea with Captain Marvel about how you should proceed or another League member might be able to help you," Batman said to him.

"And who might that be?" Naruto asked.

"Both Zatara and Kent Nelson might have ideas that might help you," Batman replied.

"Sounds like an idea," Naruto said almost excitedly.

A/N: And the story progresses.

The psychological issues are based on our world and not Naruto's since most of the shinobi are just not quite right in the head anyways. Lol

Kakashi has survivors guilt as does Tsunade.


	6. Chapter 6 - The big day…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice…

Chapter 6 – The big day…

June 23rd 2:15 PM EDT Gotham

Naruto sat at the table in the Gordon household, his left arm in a sling, surrounded by several of the girls from school and Dick Grayson. Dick leaned over and said quietly, "Kind of like my odds here."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Yeah, above zero, but not much, since you're just getting into your teen years."

"What? I still have a few months before I turn thirteen," Dick replied.

"Yeah and I turn fourteen soon after that," Naruto replied.

"You're just happy that Babbs is going on a date with you before you guys do a road trip. By the way, where are you going?" Dick asked.

"Some place called Smallville to visit her friend, Kara Kent and then South Carolina for the actual trip," Naruto replied.

"Just don't cheat on Barbara," Dick teased.

Naruto looked at Dick with a confused look and said, "She's my friend, not a test."

Dick chuckled and then said, "So you say."

Naruto sighed and watched happily as Barbara interacted with the girls who had come to the party. She then noticed his attention and blushed. She walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "Now we can go on that date, my hero."

Naruto blushed and looked around to find her father watching him. Fear crept into his being, but then relaxed when Jim smiled and nodded. He knew at that point that he had permission, an important thing according to both his mother and Holly in going on a date. He just hoped that when they actually did go it wouldn't end like his other dates. With having Barbara and Holly riding shotgun from a distance he had learned a lot about his inability to judge females. He watched as Barbara rejoined the girls in the gab session. The doorbell rang and the door opened to reveal a blonde girl and a man that looked a lot like Superman, but with glasses, a different hair style and wearing a business suit, as they walked into the house.

Barbara's face lit up and she exclaimed, "Kara! I'm glad you could make it." She ran over and embraced the new comer.

The man extended a hand to Jim and said, "Sorry we were late, Mr. Gordon, but it is a long trip from Smallville and my cousin had to come to her best friend's *birthday party, so I thought I would accompany her."

Jim smiled and replied, "No problem Mr. Kent. Glad to have another adult to a teenager's birthday party."

Both men chuckled at this and Naruto noticed Mr. Kent looking at him. The man then nodded to Naruto and then to Dick. Dick waved to the man as if he knew who he was. Dick than said quietly, "That's Clark Kent reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis and his cousin Kara Kent of Smallville. Her stats are five foot-two, turned fourteen on April twenty-third."

Naruto sighed in relief and said, "I almost thought you were going to tell me her measurements, with all the information you have."

Kara walked over and said, "I could give them to you if you like." Naruto looked surprised and spooked by the girl hearing his comment from the other side of a noisy room. She raised an eyebrow and then asked, "Are you THE Naruto Kyle that Barbara goes on and on about?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Guilty as charged. It is nice to meet you Kara-chan."

Kara looked confused at Naruto, but then Dick said, "He's from Japan and 'chan' is an honorific, it can mean a lot of things. Usually it is used when addressing a girl that he either knows or would like to know better."

Kara bit her thumbnail and then asked, "Aren't you going to go out on a date with Barbara soon?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm looking forward to it. She has been my best friend since I came to America and was adopted by my cousin, Selena Kyle."

"Ah, the museum security specialist? Yeah, I've heard of her and how she turned her life around when she had a daughter, but the father is still unknown," Kara said.

"Yeah, Helena is a handful, she turned six back in May," Naruto explained.

Barbara came over and said, "I see you're already hitting on the guy who is going to ask me out on a date and I might add has my dad's permission to do so."

Kara blushed and replied, "But he is cute and those marks on his face just add to it. Okay I'll wait until you have your date with him by leaving him alone until then. If you find that she isn't enough for you or it isn't a good fit, just ask her to give me a call." She then leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek and walked back to the gathering of girls watching the potential cat fight.

Barbara glowered and said, "Man, sometimes friends can be a pain." She then sat down beside Naruto and Dick got up and walked over to the gathering of girls. She then sheepishly asked, "So are you going to ask me out on a date or what?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "I was going to ask when the party was near an ending and also wanted to know if your dad would allow you to go camping with Holly and me next month?"

Barbara looked surprised and then replied, "As for the camping, I guess, I don't think that my dad would mind too much with Holly going too."

Naruto took a deep breath and then let it out. He then asked, "Barbara Gordon, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Barbara giggled and then said, "That almost sounded like a proposal for marriage." She took breath and then said, "I would love to go out tomorrow night on a date with you."

There was a chorus of "Ah" from the assembled girls and thumbs up from Dick Grayson. One of the girls then said, "I wish my boyfriend was that romantic."

The scene broke down into small discussions and general party. Clark sat beside Naruto and said, "That was nice what you did, Naruto. I've heard some good things about you from both Bruce Wayne and Mr. Gordon, almost fairytale how you rescued her and now you get the princess."

Naruto looked at Clark and said, "It's not a fairytale, Mr. Kent. I've seen a lot in my short life and have a lot to learn, right Kal-El?"

Clark raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who is Kal-El?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "There is no need to hide it, Dick knows you and your energy is the same as a Justice Leaguer."

"So you can sense energy, your talents are improving by leaps and bounds, Shinobi," Clark said with a smile. He then ruffled Naruto's hair and said, "Just don't break Barbara or my cousin's hearts, or you will have to deal with me, an angry Bruce and Jim Gordon. By the way, it might be a good idea to invite Kara on that camping trip you're planning. It would be good for her to get out and live a little."

Naruto nodded and said, "It wouldn't take much to add a person or two to the trip."

Clark then extended his hand and Naruto took it. "Glad to finally meet you, Naruto Kyle Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled and replied, "And you too, Mr. Kent."

The party eventually the party wound down and guests other than Naruto and Kara had headed home.

Kara was sitting across from Naruto and Barbara and asked, "So where is the camping trip?"

Naruto replied, "Well, according to Holly she wanted to go to South Carolina, also not sure if we're still going to Smallville since you're here. "

Barbara sighed and replied, "Better than the Everglades."

Kara smirked and replied, "I don't know, Naruto looks strong enough to defend a couple of girls like us."

Naruto smirked and said, "You don't seem like the type who wants a guy to protect them."

Kara began to laugh and said, "Yeah, you got that right."

"So Holly will give me the details of the trip?" Jim asked as he finished cleaning the room. The phone rang and he answered, "This is Commissioner Gordon. Yes… Yes… I'll be right there. Honey, I have to run, can you and your friends finish with the dishes? I have to run, duty calls."

"Anything important?" Barbara asked.

"No just a homicide, nothing big," Jim replied.

Barbara smirked and asked, "You trust a couple of teen age girls with a cute boy and no parental supervision?"

Naruto paled, but Jim just laughed and replied, "I raised you right and I think I can trust Naruto to be a good kid. Mr. Kent also vouched for Kara here, so sure, just don't make me a grandfather while I'm away."

All three youths blushed and Barbara droned, "Dad…"

He then leaned down and kissed Barbara on the forehead and headed to the door. "I expect the house clean when I get home and Mr. Kyle you can either stay or head home, it is up to you," Jim said as he closed the door.

Naruto them smirked and asked, "Anyone for naked twister?"

Kara's jaw dropped and Barbara replied, "Nah, we can do that on the trip."

Kara asked worriedly, "You're kidding right?"

Naruto and Barbara chuckled, but said nothing. Kara then looked at Naruto and asked, "What she isn't enough? Are you looking for a threesome?"

Naruto began to laugh and then slapped his knee. He then pointed at Kara and said, "You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless."

Kara clenched a fist, but Barbara gently grabbed her arm and said, "Supergirl meet Shinobi. He is the number one prankster at Gotham Academy. Batman has even learned a few things about non-lethal traps from him."

Kara blushed and then said, "I was crushing on a hero? Great Kal-El will never let me live this down."

Naruto chuckled and said, "He warned me to not break either of your hearts, so I guess I'll have to date you both."

Barbara opened her mouth and exclaimed, "Naruto! You will date me and then see if I let you date another girl!"

Naruto put his hands up in acceptance of her declaration.

After small talk for the next hour or so, Naruto bid the girls farewell. He received a kiss on each cheek from the girls. He smiled as he walked home. About a block from his building he sensed another presence. His face became dark and he asked, "Who is there?"

A beautiful woman with long dark hair came out of the darkness. "Your senses are good, but I would continue to refine them Naruto-kun. I am Talia al Ghul, daughter to Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows. I wish to talk to your mother if I could," Talia said with a smile.

"What is your business with her?" he asked pointedly.

"We have a mutual friend who is shirking his responsibilities and wish to discuss how your mother intends to deal with this issue," she admitted.

"Sure come on, but leave your bodyguards behind," Naruto said, as he waved for her to follow him.

She nodded and the men in the shadows disappeared. They quietly walked into the building and up the elevator. Naruto entered the apartment and exclaimed, "Mom you have a guest! A Talia al Ghul. I'm going to talk to Holly, since we have another person going on the trip next month."

Naruto walked off and left Talia in the living room. Selena entered the room and said in an annoyed tone, "Talia…"

Talia sighed and then said, "I wish for Damon to meet his sister. If that is alright with you?"

Selena sighed and offered a seat to the other woman.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Holly was in the bath relaxing and Naruto opened the door. She sat facing the door with her legs open and her hands on the side of the tub. "What's up Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and asked, "We're never going to be normal and can you at least try to be modest at some point?"

Holly smirked and replied, "Normal is overrated. You didn't come here to ogle me did you?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Nah, I've seen you enough that it is burned into my memory. Now for the important stuff. We have another passenger for our trip, Kara Kent, reporter Clark Kent's cousin."

Holly smirked and said, "The more the merrier. Does she know how to take care of herself?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "She should be fine. I also brought up the naked twister thing and Barbara-chan suggested it on the trip."

Holly began to laugh and then asked, "Was she serious or was she kidding?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "She was kidding, but she is serious about the date tomorrow night."

"Sounds like you're serious about her," Holly said in a serious tone.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Not sure, but she is my best friend and I don't want to ruin it."

Holly stood up and moved over to Naruto. She the wrapped him in a hug and said, "If she is truly your friend then she will not be affected by how the date goes, good or bad. If she does dump you then you could go after that Kara girl or wait for me."

"Holly-kun!" Naruto exclaimed.

Holly smiled and said, "Just saying. If no other girl will have you, I will give you children."

Naruto blushed, but leaned into his adopted sister. "I love you Holly-kun, but not in that way."

"I know, but remember it is on the table," Holly said quietly.

"You should find a nice guy for yourself, Holly-kun," Naruto said.

"When we find one that I can stand we will see," Holly replied.

"Okay, you win," Naruto said happily.

The door to the bath opened and a nude Selena entered the room. "I just had the most interesting conversation with Talia al Ghul."

Naruto blushed and asked, "Mom, do you have to be that way?"

Selena leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, burying his face in her cleavage. She smirked and replied, "What do you mean, Naruto-chan?" She then walked over to the seat and began to wash herself. She then rinsed off and then entered the tub. "You are supposed to be nude while in the bathroom unless you're cleaning it and I don't see any cleaning supplies. Now get cleaned up and tell me about the party."

Naruto exited the bath into the changing room and disrobed. He then followed suit of his mother and entered the bath with his adopted mother and sister. The trio talked about the day's events and what would happen later.

xxxxXXXxxxx

June 24th 5:00 PM EDT Gotham

Naruto stood on the porch of the Gordon's with a rose behind his back. Standing four foot eleven inches he knew he was shorter than his date, but figured it only mattered to one of his earlier dates. He was determined to give Barbara a good date if he could. He knocked and Kara answered the door. He blushed when he entered to see her in only a tank top and panties. Naruto said nervously, "Um, Kara-chan… did you know that you're in only your underwear?"

Kara turned and bent over giving him a good view of her breasts through the top of the tank top with her hands behind her. "Sure did. I figured I would help break the ice," She said as she turned and headed up the stairs.

"Damn it Kara! Are you trying to seduce my date?" Barbara said from the top of the stairs.

"Maybe, but not tonight. You two have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't," she said teasingly.

"Like walk around nearly naked," Naruto said in a dejected tone.

"Not like you haven't seen naked women before, or at least that is what I've heard," Kara replied in teasing tone.

"Man I come here to a planet where the women are more perverted than where I came from," Naruto said under his breath. He then smirked and continued, "Not that I mind."

"Like a boy with raging hormones would mind," Kara said happily.

"I just hope that we have a good time… wooh…" Naruto stopped and couldn't take his eyes off of Barbara on the stairs. She was wearing a jeans skirt, a pink blouse, her hair left to flow with a slight styling. Naruto quietly said, "Beautiful."

Barbara walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks."

Naruto then pulled the pink rose from behind him to give to Barbara and said, "This is for you. I figured pink was a better color than the white or yellow I've been giving out to my other dates."

Barbara blushed and replied, "Good choice, since red is love and we aren't there yet, but if you are as good of a sweet talker as you have been then we might have to go to red."

Kara giggled and said, "Wow, a knight in shining armor. If it isn't too late, could we share him?"

Naruto's jaw fell and he looked back and forth between Barbara and Kara. Barbara giggled and replied, "We will see. We have to survive tonight first."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Let's go before the girl in her underwear decides to have us both in a three way." Naruto then winked at Kara who blushed, but then smirked and pulled up her tank top, showing off her breasts.

"Now we're even, Babbs," Kara said.

Barbara sighed and pulled Naruto out the door. She also said, "You were right… See you later Kara."

Naruto sighed and asked, "Why is it that all the girls my life now, wants to show me their bodies?"

Barbara sighed and said, "Down tiger, we have enough time for foreplay when we get older." Naruto laughed and opened the door to the limo and helped Barbara get into the car. "Thank you," she said happily.

The pair went to a move, Star Trek™, and afterwards went to a moderate restaurant. Naruto and Barbara sat across from each other in a small booth.

Barbara smirked and asked when Naruto looked down, "Got the mirror angled right to see my panties? They're pink just like my bra."

Naruto blushed and said, "I was hoping to get away from the perversions a little and talk about us."

Barbara folded her hands under her chin and said, "Wow a serious conversation on our first date. So we go all the way on the second? Married on the third?"

Naruto blushed even further and began to blather, "Um… ah…"

Barbara began to laugh and put a hand on his to relax him. "Easy there, I'm just joking with you, since we're friends, but I wasn't lying about the underwear." Naruto sighed and Barbara laughed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Life before we met," he replied.

"We have the time, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Batgirl, how did you become her?" he asked.

"My dad was a detective and then a captain with the vice squad. My mother was killed by a thug and Batman saved me from them when I was about eight. I guess I idolized him and began to emulate him. In response I took several martial arts classes and got to a black belt fairly quickly. Eventually I made a costume, Batgirl and went to a Wayne party with my father just after he became commissioner, he didn't pay attention to what I wore because I hid it until we got there. I saved Mr. Wayne from Mothman, but also screwed up and let him get away. Batman wasn't pleased, but told me to come back in a year or so. He had just conscripted Dick so his training took precedence. I got a new suit and better equipment. I've been doing it since I was ten or so. I can say not much can replace the thrill of chasing down a bad guy, but being here is close second so far. I've tried to keep my school work up and do the crime gig, but I always had school take top priority," she explained.

The waiter came up and took their order and left them.

Naruto sighed and smiled, "Guess it is my turn. I was born in the village of Konoha no Sato, the Village hidden in the Leaves, on the night of the Kyuubi attack, nearly fourteen years ago. I have no clue who my parents were, the old man would never tell me, heck given what I've learned, I more than likely wouldn't have learned what I have learned so far. I learned that I contain the Kyuubi, a demon that was sealed within me soon after my birth. I had a hard childhood, but I tried to make the bullies pay by any means I could." He sighed heavily and continued, "You know the hardest part was the isolation that the adults and most of the kids gave me growing up. Hope was all I had." Barbara squeezed his hand and he rubbed his eyes to wipe the tears from his eyes. He smiled sadly and said, "Sorry for being a softy and ruining our date."

Barbara squeezed his hand and said, "I like this side of you. Not that I want to see it all the time, but it is sweet and hearing your story is interesting."

Naruto nodded and asked, "I have a question for you?"

"Sure go ahead," Barbara replied.

"What is it with the dark brooding type that girls find so attractive?" he asked.

Barbara sighs and replies, "I'm not sure myself. It might be that they find him attractive or maybe they think that he might be a challenge or they might want him to be a trophy piece."

"I guess that explains it, somewhat. Sasuke the guy I fought and the reason that I'm here now. He had a fixation with killing his brother who killed the rest of his clan," he explained.

"Now that adds to the fascination… he is the dark broken boy who needs to be fixed or needs the healing touch of a woman," she replied and began to giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"We women can be so shallow and vindictive. Did they fight over him?" she asked.

"Yeah, even to the point of beating me to get to sit next to him. He wouldn't give them the time of day though," he replied.

"Even more points for the idiots of my gender to be aggressive. Given what you told me, you were the pariah and he was the prince?" she asked.

"Yeah something like that," he replied.

"I would venture to guess that you were the child of someone who was one of the higher ups in the village, to more than likely to insure your loyalty. I'm guessing that your parents died on the night of your birth. Heck with your leader not telling you who your parents were, I'm guessing that you may be related to a Hokage or something like that," she speculated.

"Don't tease me like that. I would just flip if I was related to one of the Hokages," he said happily.

The two sighed heavily and then the food came. Barbara laughed at Naruto not having as much etiquette as she had expected. They finished the meal with small talk about the movie and went back to Barbara's house. He was standing outside the door and he scuffed his foot on the ground. "I had a good time tonight, thanks Barbara-chan," he said happily.

Barbara blushed and asked, "Is it true that you reserve your first kiss for someone special?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Yeah, but I accidently kissed Sasuke so it would…" He was interrupted by Barbara pulling his face to hers and kissing him full on the lips.

She let him go and said, "I had a really good time too Naruto-kun .We should do it again. Talk to you tomorrow." She smirked as she entered apartment and closed the door behind herself. She then slid down the door and landed on her butt. "Wow…" she said with a smile on her face.

Kara giggled and said, "Looks like it was worth the wait."

Barbara nodded dumbly.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto finally woke from his shock and touched his lips. He sighed contently and walked to the car and entered as if on autopilot. Holly smiled widely at the scene. She drove the lover boy home and figured that she would get a report from him in the morning.

A/N: Yes some more fluff for Babbs and Naruto. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Family time…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice

Chapter 7 – Family time…

9:00 PM EDT June 25th Gotham

Shinobi stood on top of a spired building next to Batgirl. "So, what are we after next?" he asked.

"Batman told me to keep on the lookout for the Riddler, but he seems to be hitting small time stuff like jewelry stores," she replied.

Shinobi put his hand up to his ear and said, "Alright, we're on it. Okay looks like he hit another jewelry store again, but the police say that there is a clue that we might want to look at."

The pair jumped off the building and headed north. Several minutes later they landed in front of jewelry store. A sergeant moved to the pair. "Glad you got here. Here's the note, it has already been dusted, but no prints were found," he said as he handed the piece of paper to Shinobi. He then cocked his head and said, "You know you look like a thief with that getup."

"Comes when you are a shinobi and are protecting my identity," Shinobi explained. He then looked at the noted and read it, "I have taken what glimmers, but I now am seeking what is clear."

"Diamonds," Batgirl replied, she then continued, "Must be after the diamond exchange." She then press her ear and said, "Looks like he is after the diamond exchange. What do you want us to do?"

"Roger, on the way," Shinobi replied.

"On the way to what?" the officer asked.

"We are on the way to the Diamond exchange," Batgirl answered.

The officer turned one of his men and said, "We need to head to the Diamond exchange. Now Shinobi and Batgirl…" he turned and the pair were gone. He chuckled and said to himself, "Figures…"

xxxxXXXxxxx

Diamond Exchange.

Shinobi and Batgirl stood at the entrance while Shinobi continued to look at the door. "Why are stopping? It is open…" she asked.

"Trapped, give me a second and… there done," Shinobi pulled out a pin from the doorframe and Batgirl's eyes opened wide as she saw a lethal trap fall to pieces. He smiled and said, "Nothing for a shinobi."

"Well, well the capes finally made it," the Riddler. He then frowned and said, "I was expecting someone from the league."

Batgirl replied, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Batman is kind of busy with the Joker right now."

"And all I get is his little girl wantabee?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not quite," a voice from right next to him said. He turned to see Shinobi's fist smashing into his face. Riddler crumpled into a pile against the wall. Shinobi sighed and said, "That was kind of disappointing."

"So a date tomorrow night and then you can go out with the blonde?" Batgirl asked, as she tied up the Riddler.

"Sure… but you're not against me seeing your friend?" Shinobi asked. A moment later the police entered the room with their guns drawn only to find the Riddler tied up and no one else present.

12:00 PM EDT July 2nd Gotham, Wayne manor

Naruto stood in ready stance as a red headed boy continued to circle him. Naruto's eyes continued to follow the boy, until he saw the boy begin to change trajectory and head towards Naruto. He stepped to the left just as the boy came at him and stuck out his arm. The boy was close lined and fell to his back and slid a dozen feet away. Naruto jumped in the air and said, "Now I get it! I now understand telegraphing my attacks."

"Good, now Wally… do you understand what you did?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, got my ass kicked," he replied in an annoyed tone.

Bruce scowled as did Barry Allen. "You need to learn to focus more Wally. That is why we came here for this exercise. Naruto is the best at martial arts in your age group and of all the sidekick," Barry explained.

"I bet Aqua Lad could take him," Wally replied.

"You would lose that bet," Kara said as she entered the room.

"Hello babe. How's about you and I hit the town?" Wally asked in a provocative tone.

"Down tiger, she is taken as am I," Barbara said as she entered behind Kara and both girls took an arm from Naruto.

"Man… he's the best with martial arts, can see me coming, and can beat Aqua Lad, not to mention he's got two girls," Wally said in a complaining tone.

"Call it karma," Naruto said.

"What a good life?" Wally asked.

"No, very hard life and the scales might be evening out," Naruto replied in a depressed tone.

"What does he mean?" Wally asked.

"That is for him to explain not us," Bruce replied. He then clapped his hand and said, "Okay, Barbara, Kara, Dick and Wally, all of you against Naruto."

Barbara, Kara and Dick quickly advanced on Naruto, only for Wally to hesitate. Naruto ducked a punch from Kara only to block a kick from Barbara and then jump back to avoid an attack from Dick. Wally advance quickly and attempted to get behind Naruto, only for him to land in front of him and take him down with a leg sweep. He quickly turned and charged the trio. Wally watched as Naruto's speed increased and quickly disabled both Barbara and Dick with two quick moves. He was no standing facing Kara. Both took fighting stances and Kara moved first only for Naruto to counter with his own punch. The fists collided there was a shockwave, throwing the three junior heroes off their feet. Naruto shook his left hand and said, "Man that hurt."

"You sure you want to go head to head with me Naru-kun?" Kara asked playfully.

Naruto smirked and replied, "I sure do Kara-chan. Kage Bunshin!" Suddenly there were three Narutos standing in front of the Kryptonian.

"No fair!" Kara complained.

"This is a spar and we have moved it up to superpowers, so I'm going to win. If you win we go on a third date!" Naruto said with a smile.

Kara's eyes began to glow and suddenly two of the Narutos went up in smoke. Naruto frowned and she said, "Well you did say we had upped it to superpowers."

Naruto sighed and replied, "Yes, I give, you win and we can go out tonight!"

"What that was it?" Wally asked.

"You want to fight a Kryptonian who wants a date with you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You have point," Wally replied with a smile.

The rest of the day was having Naruto working with them on kata. This reinforced his own kata and had them learn better how to defend themselves against an opponent who knew how to fight. Not that it registered too much with Wally.

11:00 AM EDT July 4th North Carolina woods

Naruto stood in shorts and shirt while having a heavily ladened backpack on his back. He looked back to see his companions who were also heavily ladened, Holly Robinson, Barbara Gordon, and Kara Kent. Naruto chuckled at the memory of the last week. He had gone on a second date with Barbara and a first date with Kara, Superman had broken the kiss that Kara had given him, but it was worth it. He still couldn't for the life of him understand why the girls weren't fighting over dating him. Holly didn't tell him about the talk she had had with the girls and that the dating was for relationship building over the next couple years. She had also imposed a rule of no fighting over Naruto, to which they quickly agreed.

Naruto looked down at the map and then at the landscape. His smile widened at the view. Holly had picked a spot and told them that they were going to be roughing it, and she wasn't kidding. They had camping gear and provisions for a week trip. The packs were heavy for a normal human, but with a Kryptonian and a shinobi the weight was not a problem. They had made good time, since they had started at the trail head at nine this morning. He had found a great spot under a waterfall to make camp of the group. He had setup the camp while the girls gathered firewood and got the fishing tackle out for fishing.

Naruto had moved several rocks around to make the camp a little more habitable. Both Barbara and Kara gasped when he pulled off his shirt. Holly just smirked and continued to get the camp ready.

"Those are some pretty some pretty bad scars, Naruto," Barbara said worriedly.

"Yeah would have been fatal for most people. Got this one," pointing to the round one on his right chest, "from Sasuke-teme, Chidori through the chest. This one," a ragged on in the center of his chest, "This was from his clawed hand after his Chidori ran out, just before I got here."

Holly smirked at the girls now fawning over him like a hurt puppy. "Finish getting your stuff unpacked, we have to be ready by sundown. Then we're playing strip poker and nude bathing," she said with glee, much to the girl's shock. Naruto just sighed at her antics.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto sat on a log near the fire while the girls were in the larger tent changing. Barbara asked, "Holly, why did Naruto invite both of us here?"

Holly smiled and replied, "He likes you both and since I'm like a big sister to him and he has never really learned how to deal with women his own age, he is further learning how to deal with women. You both know how he was treated in his home village, right?" Both girls nodded agreement and she continued, "I suffer from androphobia, while he suffers from mild gynophobia, I admit we take baths together."

Kara looked at her and asked, "You mean in the nude?"

Holly nodded and replied, "He and I were hurt by people we cared about deeply, or at least we convinced ourselves we did. I was raped by my father, after having been a prostitute for a few years. Willingly having sex is different than having it forced upon you. He discovered that I was his daughter and was also a prostitute, the sick man said it was to turn me away from that lifestyle. The sick fucker had me locked up to be his personal sex toy for six months. Selena, with the help of Batman rescued me and in a fit of rage and insanity I killed him. Half of his fortune had already been lost to Selena, who was the rightful owner of that money anyways and the other half was given to me after I was discharged to her care, thanks to Bruce Wayne. Naruto on the other hand had to deal with a world where men were persecuted for being somewhat perverted, while the women got off scot free. He developed a fascination with a girl who he was nice to and got it in his head that to get to know a girl you have to date her, not just befriend her. The nude baths with which Selena and Helena occasionally partake in are more of a family bonding than anything else. We hug, but it isn't sexual. We love and care about him and the reason for the nudity is to show him we have nothing to hide. He does sometimes get a little excited with me, but it is just him being a teenage boy with a pretty woman showing him affection, while both of us are nude."

She took a breath and continued, "He has failed so many times it is just astounding, but with each failure he learns. He gave you both good dates, at least that is what I got from yours and his reactions at the end of the dates."

"Yeah, I had an incredible time," Barbara said, but then said, "But I've only been out with him and heard horror stories from my friends, and seen the other dates that he went on."

"I'm from Kansas and the Kents are pretty protective of me, so I really don't know what a good date is from a bad one," Kara admitted.

Holly chuckled and explained, "A bad date is one you don't want repeated, and a good one leaves you with a warm feeling inside."

"I have that just being around him," Kara said with a blush.

"You girls still need to date a couple more boys to help make up your minds about Naruto. He likes both of you and doesn't want to break either of your hearts," Holly explained.

"But we agreed to share him," Barbara said with a blush.

Holly laughed and said, "Sorry, but it doesn't quite work like that. You can date and sleep with whomever you want when you reach eighteen, but marriage is a two person thing, polygamy is illegal."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto stood on a small pond at the base of a waterfall, while doing kata in his swimming trunks, when the girls came out of the tent. Barbara and Kara looked at him in curiosity. They watched as he slowly increase the pace of the kata, until Barbara could barely keep up, she had to ease her focus to actually follow his movements. After five minutes of him moving at blazing speed he stopped and made a hand seal and a second Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke. They then bowed to each other and began to spar and again the speed increased to a point where Kara was having trouble following. Both Naruto then created a second clone beside themselves and then started to form a blue spinning ball. They then smashed the balls together and created an explosion. One disappeared in a puff of smoke while the real Naruto flew back and landed on the water. He was breathing heavily.

"Wow that was powerful. I never knew he knew something so powerful," Barbara said in amazement.

Holly smirked and said, "That could probably injure Superman."

"That could hurt Kal-El?" Kara asked in amazement.

Naruto fell into the water. He surfaced a minute later and shook his head. He then swam towards the shore. Barbara sighed and said quietly, "I can't believe I'm ogling my best friend who's male."

Kara giggled and said, "Ogle all you want."

Naruto got out of the water and wore a confused look as both of the girls were looking him up and down. He then asked in confusion, "What?"

Both girls blushed and replied, "Oh, nothing…"

Holly giggled and pulled off her shirt, revealing a bikini top. Both girls watched Naruto not even bat an eye at the revealing top, not even when she pulled down her pants to show a small bikini bottom. They watched as Holly entered the water and began to splash Naruto, who returned the attack with gusto. Both Barbara and Kara looked at each other and then entered the tent quickly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's up with them?"

Holly smirked and replied, "Hormones."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and asked, "Am I that way?"

Holly giggled and replied, "You will be in a minute or two."

Naruto began to splash Holly again. Several minutes passed until the two girls came out of the tent. Naruto noticed Kara was in a conservative bikini and Barbara was in a smaller bikini than Kara, but then Naruto noticed something was off. He blushed and then pointed to Kara. Naruto became nervous, but neither girl could understand why. "Kara, you're showing!" Holly exclaimed.

Kara looked down and saw nothing showing from her top, but then looked down to see the bottom was out of adjustment and showing both her lower hair and a single lip. She blushed and quickly pulled the front of the suit out and over to cover herself.

Holly sighed and said, "See, told you she was a natural blonde, bet Babbs is a natural red head."

Naruto blushed and replied, "Not something I'm going to try to find out anytime soon."

Barbara smirked and asked, "What, you don't want to see me nude?"

Naruto put his hands up defensively and said, "No! I don't want your father to kill me for defiling his daughter." He then turned to Kara and said, "I don't want Superman to kill me for what I just saw."

Both girls began to laugh. Barbara then said, "You're stuck with us Naruto. Holly told us that we will have to date a couple other guys to figure out what we want, but until then you're stuck with us. And… if we want to flash you… all the better for you."

Naruto crossed his arms and then asked, "Is it me or are most of the girls on this world perverts."

Holly just hugged the blushing blonde and replied, "You're just lucky."

Naruto sighed as the other two joined in the hug. He couldn't really complain, since his head was firmly at the breast level of all three girls. "Ero-sennin would love it here," Naruto said happily.

"Don't worry, you'll get taller over the next few years," Holly said as Kara buried Naruto's face into her small breasts.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing in the water. While some of Naruto's clones continued to practice his Rasengan.

xxxXXXxxxx

The rest of the week followed a routine; wake up, goof off, do some fishing, games, enjoy the company, and finally go to sleep. Of course Holly would occasionally do something to spice things up, like pants Naruto and watch as Barbara would just blush at seeing him in his birthday suit, Kara wasn't looking at the time. They also found out that Barbara was a true red head, when her bikini bottom was pulled off by Holly in full view of Naruto. This caused some embarrassment, but not too much.

xxxxXXXxxxx

July 11th 12:32 PM EDT South Carolina wilderness

Naruto had finished getting the camp packed up and was waiting for the girls to finish their bath. He had stopped trying to worry about seeing the girls naked, since Holly had found a private spot for them to bathe. Naruto suddenly dropped into a fighting stance and said, "You can come out now."

A clapping was heard from the bushes towards the forest. A man with a goatee and silver streaks in his receding hair said, "Impressive Shinobi. You could sense us, but showed no inclination to attack, until we came close. I would have considered you for a replacement, but you still lack, experience."

"Ra's al Ghul. What are you doing in the back waters of the Carolinas?" Naruto asked.

"I've come to test you boy," Ra's replied with a smile.

Suddenly a group of twenty ninja clad men jumped into the clearing. Naruto sighed and said, "It will take more than just twenty to test me. _Multi Shadow clone jutsu!_" Suddenly there were five Narutos in the clearing. He then smiled and said, "I'm a one man army, but this should make quick work of you wanabees ."

"Indeed," Ra's replied with a smirk. His smirk grew into a full grown grin when Naruto and his clones disabled the ninja in less than five seconds. "I'm impressed, Shinobi, you have exceeded my expectations and I will come later with something for you," he said, as he walked backwards to into the woods.

Naruto smirked as he watched the ninja try to quickly disappear into the woods. The girls came around some bushes clad only in their underwear and carrying the rest of their clothes. Naruto smirked at the sight and said, "We had guests, but they only came to say hi."

Barbara picked up a discarded sword and asked, "Guests? What type of guests come with swords?"

"The type you don't invite home," Naruto replied, with a smirk.

"Ra's?" Holly asked.

"Ra's…" Naruto replied in dried tone.

"You don't mean Ra's al Ghul, do you?" Barbara asked.

"The very same, with about twenty henchmen. You can't call them ninja when you compare them to me," Naruto replied with a chuckle.

"How many did you make?" Holly asked.

"About five… what did I overdo it?" he asked.

Holly began to laugh and pull on her shorts. "Nah, but your mother is going to be a little annoyed that Ra's came by and annoyed her kid," she said while continuing to laugh.

Kara looked the trio in confusion and asked, "Who is this Ra's al Ghul?"

"Leader of the League of shadows, an assassin organization, which tried to recruit the Batman several years back. Are they after you now, Naruto?" Barbara asked.

"No, I'm not seasoned enough," he replied.

"So we have to watch out for them in Gotham now?" Barbara asked.

"Not sure, will let Bats know about this though," Naruto explained.

Naruto sat down and watched the girls getting dressed. Barbara and Kara both giggled at being ogled by Naruto.

xxxxXXXxxxx

July 13th 8:00 PM EDT Wayne Mansion

"So you say that you were approached by Ra's al Ghul?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, he had about twenty of his goons try and take me. I made short work of them, but also showed one of my abilities and went a little overboard. He had twenty and I made about five clones," Naruto admitted.

"I'll say that you went overboard!" Selena exclaimed. She then sighed and said, "This isn't a coincidence. First the Joker, the Riddler now Ra's, who next, the Scarecrow or maybe Harvey Dent?"

"Joker I can understand, you, me and he have history. Ra's has always had his own agenda. Heck I wouldn't put it past Talia to come out of the woodwork," Bruce said offhandedly.

"About that…" Selena said, with some trepidation.

"What is it Selena?" Bruce asked.

"I still need to talk to you about something, now a couple of something's," she replied cryptically

"What did you need to tell me about?" Bruce asked.

Naruto sighed and sat back in the couch. Selena took Bruce's hands into her own and said, "How do I put this?"

"You just come out and say it," Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

Selena glared at Naruto and said, "I guess it has been almost seven years since we were intimate…"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bruce asked.

"For being vaunted as 'The Detective' by Ra's, you're denser than I am," Naruto replied.

Bruce scowled at Naruto and then looked at Selena in confusion. She then said, "Bruce… you're a father."

"Yes, I have Dick," Bruce replied.

Selena sighed and said in a patient tone, "You have actual children, Bruce."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, put his index left finger and thumb together. He then took his other index finger and pushed it into the circle his other hand created and said, "You know, sex, the horizontal mambo, sticking it in."

Bruce looked surprised and exclaimed, "But I thought…"

"What that your one month stand with the Cat Woman didn't have any consequences? Or your romp with Talia didn't give you a child?" she asked pointedly.

He looked at Selena and asked in surprise, "You and Talia?"

"Yes, Bruce, Helena Kyle-Wane and Damon al Ghul-Wayne are you children. We have done well so far in raising them, but would like for you to spend some time with them. We don't need money and we will keep their true identity a secret. Even from Ra's. You don't have to feel compelled to marry either of us, just spend some time with your children," Selena said in a caring tone.

Bruce sighed and said, "Whatever you need."

Selena smirked and Naruto said, "You just got yourself into trouble."

Bruce looked at Naruto in confusion, but then Selena asked in a seductive voice, "Anything?"

Bruce now understood what the boy meant. He then nodded in capitulation.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

July 14th 8:00 AM EDT Wayne manor

Naruto was in the gym on the gymnastic rings, doing spins. Dick Grayson entered the room and watched in awe as Naruto continued to several more spins on the rings. He then watched Naruto complete a full routine for the rings. Naruto then jumped down, but as he landed he asked, "So what do you think?"

Dick replied, "Not bad, Shinobi."

Naruto chuckled and grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Would have thought you would be still sleeping in, Boy Wonder," he said with a grin.

"Nah, keeping up with Bruce makes it so that I have learned to sleep less and get it where I can," Dick replied.

"So a short run?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Dick replied as he stretched. He didn't understand what he was in for. The pair ran from one end of the property to the other faster than Dick could have imagined. As he was lying against the wall in the workout room he asked, "You could give Kid Flash a run for his money."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I probably could, but he might have better overall speed than me."

Dick laughed and attempted to disappear. Naruto smirked at the echoing laughter of Dick. "Nice try, but I saw you disappear. Try this," Naruto said, but then his form turned into an after image.

Dick's voice sounded depressed and he said, "No fair. You were raised to be a ninja, I only learned from Bruce. "

Naruto sighed and said, "I wasn't that good as a shinobi, but with the help I've gotten better and I keep improving."

Dick chuckled and said, "Pretty soon you'll be on Superman's level." He then sighed and said, "You know me and the others with sidekicks are thinking about us joining the League. What do you think about that?"

Naruto took a thinking pose and replied, "Could be interesting, but I bet they don't take you in right away."

Dick looked at Naruto in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto put his hand up and pointed to his index finger. "First, you're almost thirteen. In a year or so you'll still be seen as a kid."

Dick scowled and said, "You're still a kid."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Yeah, but I've got experience as a professional shinobi." Naruto's mood turned down and he said, "Man I miss Konoha."

Dick smiled and said, "I understand, I miss my parents, but I'm glad that Bruce took me in like Selena took you in."

Naruto smiled and wore a faraway look. "Yeah, I wouldn't trade anything for my time here. I just know that there is something that I have to do back on my world. I'm just not sure what," he explained cryptically.

Dick chuckled and said, "So you and Wally going to do that speed test?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I'm sure that he has the all-out speed to beat me, but I got the stamina. So how is Roy doing?"

Dick scratched his head and replied, "He is working hard to get Green Arrow to get all of us into the League. He seems to have a drive for it, more so than the rest of us. How are your girlfriends doing and how did you get two?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Good karma I guess. Other than a visit by Ra's al Ghul, we seem to be fine. Kara is back in Smalleville and Barbara is home with the Commissioner… Nope she is here… isn't that right Barbara-chan?"

Barbara came around from one of the pillars in the room and smiled shyly at the boys. "You caught me. When did you know I was here?" she asked.

"About five minutes ago," Naruto replied. He then kissed her on the cheek and took her into a hug.

"I always like those," she said as she deepened the hug.

Dick sighed and said, "Aren't you wanting to join the League?"

Barbara shook her head and replied, "Nah, I'm happy being who I am."

Dick smiled and said, "I'm glad you're happy, but Bruce told me next 4th we will be inducted into the League."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Good luck with that. Ready for a spar you two?"

Barbara smiled and replied, "Yeah, but no clones."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Won't need one."

The trio moved to a mat and began to spar. Bruce and Selena entered the room holding hands. The pair watched the trio spar. "Naruto's improved quite a bit. His stance is much better."

Selena smiled and said, "He isn't trying yet. He could keep up with Kid Flash with his speed. I think it would be good for them to spar again, other than that he would have to tame down his strength. Heck he has been going rounds with Supergirl and winning. Being a shinobi has really helped his ability to do the hero gig. He has spent a few nights out with you guys, but he also has been out with me and Holly. He's almost League material."

Bruce smiled and said, "They all are, but it will take time for them to be in the League. The problem is the League's other members. They want to have a probationary period for them when we have them join next July."

"So who are the hopefuls?" Selena asked.

"Robin, Speedy, Kid and Aqua Lad," Bruce explained.

"Not Batgirl or Supergirl?" Selena asked.

Bruce shook his head and replied, "Barbara seems to have no interest. I've asked her, but Kara is limited by Superman."

Selena chuckled and said, "So the boy scout has a problem with his relatives joining the family business."

Bruce chuckled and said, "Yes, something like that. He just isn't ready for her to join the 'club'."

Selena traced a finger along his jawline and asked, "So will I get an invite to the League?"

Bruce furrowed his brow and replied, "They are not ready for you just yet."

Selena chuckled and said, "Too bad. It would pay to get some more women in the Justice League."

Bruce chuckled and replied, "You and Holly would be good additions in my opinion. It would also cause the other rogues to leave you alone. The only problem is that you're known better than most about your secret identity."

Selena clapped as Naruto was able knock both Barbara and Dick on their backs one right after the other in one maneuver. She then noticed both Barbara and Dick were both sweating, while Naruto was just starting to break a sweat. Bruce moved closer and took up a fighting stance. Naruto smirked and thus began a spar between Bruce and Naruto. Selena watched and was impressed that Naruto would seem to lose the advantage only for the tide of the spar to change. This continued for another twenty minutes before Bruce held up a hand and said, "I have to admit that you're better than when you came here, Naruto. I'm quite impressed and I think that we can move on to you have an occasional spar with Superman."

Naruto wiped the sweat off his face with a towel that Barbara handed him. He nodded to the acknowledgement. He then grabbed a bottle and said, "Watch this." He walked outside and opened the bottle. He put his hand on the bottle and appeared to concentrate. He pulled his hand away and the water began to move out of the bottle and form around his hand. Some of the water was falling away from his hand. Naruto appeared in deep concentration and then moved his hand back to the bottle and slowly the water went back into the bottle. The bottle was only about half full. He then said, "I think I'm getting water manipulation. I figure it will take a few more months before I can try to work on any jutsu with it, but I can manipulate water. I figured it would be like doing the Rasengan and getting control of the elements would be something like that. I figured that water would be the easiest, since it would be the easiest to manipulate and see results. Fire, Earth, Air and Lightning are going to be more difficult."

Bruce nodded and said, "I think you have a good start on your beginning of a new jutsu."

Naruto beamed at the praise. Selena walked over and hugged Naruto. She then said, "Well, time to go. I'll take you home Barbara."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks Ms. Kyle."

A/N: Well I did have a shorter chapter, but because you asked for it I added a little to the beginning and to the ending. I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8 - Going home…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.

Chapter 8 – Going home…

Smallville October 9th 6:00 PM 2009

Kara stood wearing a nice dress and wore an annoyed, but worried look on her face. She began to tap her foot. "Where is he?" she asked, as a tear fell from her eye.

Gotham 7:00 PM

Barbara was waiting outside of her apartment with an angry look on her face. "Where is he?"

A few blocks away.

Naruto stood outside the building he lived in and said, "Where is she?"

Smallville 8:00 PM

Johnathan Kent put a hand on Kara's shoulder and said, "Well at least you can visit Naruto tomorrow."

Kara sighed and replied, as she wiped her eyes, "Yeah, he's better than Tommy. I just can't believe he stood me up."

Martha Kent sighed and pulled Kara into the house. Johnathan went into the house and picked up the phone receiver, dialed a number and said into it, "Clark, I'm guessing that Naruto would be best for Kara, since Tobi left her in the lurch… Yeah… I guess… Well she is going to see him in Gotham tomorrow for Naruto's birthday. Yes, I'm sure that he will treat her well."

Gotham Gordon residence 9:00 PM

Barbara opened her phone and said, "Look Jacob… Wait… Emily? What is going on here? Why are you answering Jacob's phone? What? Well you tell Jacob that I will see him in school on Monday and I won't tell my father yet about this, at least for now." She then sighed and entered the apartment.

Kyle residence 9:10 PM

Naruto sighed, but then chuckled. "Well at least Barbara and I were stood up by the same people," Naruto said in acceptance. He then pulled out his phone and said into it, "Barbara-chan, I know what happened to our dates… Well, more so than you think… Yeah, found them stark naked in her bedroom. She was doing him while she was on the phone with you. That was kind of weird… yeah, she was… yeah… okay I won't give you a play by play. See you tomorrow? NO! I'm not asking for you to do that, well not until we're older. Jeez, you're such a pervert. Ha… yeah it might be fun, but having your dad kill me then Superman kill me… and then having a kid, I've learned we're still kids. Okay, see you tomorrow. Love you too."

The phone rang. He answered, "Hey… wait Kara… it's okay… You could… I understand. Sure come on over, but let Barbara know."

Naruto went into the building and headed to his room. He opened the window and turned to say, "Holly not tonight."

Holly smiled and replied, "Are you sure you don't want to get rid of that pesky virginity tonight? Your birthday is tomorrow and you could wake up to being a man."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "While it is a nice idea, Kara is coming over and I have to help her with her deal with her date not showing up. Also it would be considered statutory rape, so no."

Holly chuckled and said, "I hear that your date and Barbara's date were doing the wild thing at your date's place while they were supposed to be on dates with you two."

"And I hope they pay for their infidelity," Naruto said in response.

Holly looked up and said, "Hey Kara, just respect him in the morning."

Kara wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Naruto wrapped her in a hug. He and Kara then went to the bathroom and both disrobed. Naruto looked at Kara in confusion and asked, "What is it?"

Kara blushed and looked down at his nude front, she then said, "It's the first time I've seen one, Barbara told me about it. I didn't look while we were on the trip."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Ah, that thing. If we become lovers you can look at it all you want."

Kara blushed and asked, "So are we going to become lovers tonight?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, we're just going to comfort each other, no sex involved. Not yet, one I'm thirteen…"

Kara latched onto Naruto and said, "Not after midnight."

Naruto pulled her into the bathroom and sat her down. He then began to wash her back. The water washed off her back as the tears fell from her eyes. He sat her up and began to wash her front. Her face turned beat red. "I would turn your eyes away Kal-El, unless you want to see your cousin nude," he said quietly.

Kara didn't seem to notice his comment as Naruto washed the soap off the front of her. She dumbly accepted his hand and stepped into the bath. Naruto quickly cleaned himself and entered the bath and pulled her into his chest. She turned and began to cry into his chest. "He said he loved me and…" she said in a said and defeated tone.

"I know, I know… It will be alright," Naruto said, while he brushed her hair gently. The door opened and a naked Barbara entered the bath. She glared, but then sighed at the sight of Kara crying into Naruto's chest. She quickly scrubbed down and washed off. She entered the tub and hugged her two best friends in the world. After a few minutes Kara's eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. "Guess a Kryptonian is more emotional that we thought," he said quietly.

"You know that you're in the bath with two naked teenage girls. Both would not resist you having your way with them," Barbara said.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "That isn't what I learned from you and her about relationships. We trust each other. We joke about being adults, but know we're not ready to handle it."

Barbara sighed and said, "You're right. I guess we're a little young to be going around in the buff in front of each other."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I wouldn't say that, just if we take it too far, we're not ready for the consequences. Me a father at age fourteen, not really, even on my home world they wait until they are in their late teens. Which shows what I've learned here about girls from back home, and they are really immature."

Barbara looked at Naruto and asked, "If you could go back would you?"

Naruto looked at her for a minute then replied, "Yes I would, but I would prefer to have you both at my side and be able to come back if possible. So does your dad know that you're here?"

Barbara chuckled and replied, "Yeah, he actually told me to come and talk to you, so that I could figure out if you were the one for me, but I told him it was too soon for that. The funny thing is that he asked me if I thought I was in love with you." Naruto saw her shift and then she continued, "I told him given what I know now, yes I do love him, which is you, Naruto, but also need time to learn what being an adult is. He just laughed and told me that I was on the right track and could do a lot worse than you. Heck he even said he wouldn't be opposed to Kara and I sharing you, since he knows some of your back story. He just said, don't get caught married, and then the media finding a mistress."

Naruto chuckled and then said, "I would never intentionally hurt you or Kara," he explained.

Barbara nodded and replied, "I know that, our parents know that, the Kents know that, heck even Bruce knows that."

Naruto woke Kara up and helped her dress and put her in his bed. Barbara and Naruto left to do rounds, while he left a clone to watch over her.

Gotham October 10th 12:00 PM

"Yes Mr. Kent, she is alright and came here last night," Selena said in to the phone.

Naruto smiled and left the kitchen while his mother talked to Johnathan Kent.

Naruto yawned as he saw Kara walking down the hall in one of his shirts. He chuckled at the sight of her with bed head. "Pa Kent called and is on the phone right now," he said as he passed her.

A look of surprise and then panic crossed her face. She ran down the hall to the kitchen. "Pa! I'm okay," she exclaimed to a laughing Selena.

Naruto chuckled and opened the front door where Barbara was ready to knock. "I hate it when you do that, you know?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and replied, "I just can tell when people I know are close. I guess I'm what they called a sensor, a powerhouse, and an all-around cool guy."

Barbara giggled and kissed him, as she entered the apartment.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"We need to take Mr. Uzumaki-Kyle out of the picture so that the Light will be able to progress," a male voice said.

"Will that not bring us to the attention of the League?" a feminine voice asked.

"It will be fine and the Light will profit from it," the male voice replied.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto was laughing as Kara was on one side while and Barbara on the other. Wally West and Dick Grayson were both present as were several other people from Naruto's class. "Happy birthday!" the group exclaimed.

Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes. Barbara pulled him into a hug while Kara continued to cause others to pay attention to her, while Barbara helped Naruto deal with his first celebrated birthday with friends and family. It only took a few minutes for Naruto recover from his near breakdown.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying his day with friends and family. They did have a visit from Clark Kent and Roy Harper. Roy seemed a little aloof, but kindly wished the blonde a happy birthday. A mostly fun time was had by all.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

A disconnected voice explained, "We now have a way to rid us of the future annoyance of Naruto Kyle. Our partner is willing to give us a demonstration of his power and rid us of this future menace to our plans."

"While I agree he may become a problem later, do propose to kill him, mon a me?" an electronic voice asked.

"No, that would be too wasteful of resources," a feminine voice replied. She then continued, "We will give him a birthday wish, send him home."

"Could you send that Kyptonian with him?" another male voice asked.

"We will take care of them both at the earliest opportunity, but our light will still need to be in shadow," a deep voice explained.

xxxxxXXXXxxxx

Smallville October 11 2:00 PM CDT

Kara was blushing as Naruto sat on the swing on the porch with her. "Got school tomorrow, but I will miss you, Kara-chan," Naruto admitted.

Kara smiled sadly and kissed him on the cheek and replied, "You know that over the last while I have fallen in love with you…"

"I think I understand now what my mother was saying about love, since I really didn't understand it before. I love both you and Barbara-chan and I'm sorry that I don't really know how to choose," he said to her.

Kara giggled and said, "That doesn't matter, since we still have a few years to figure things out." She then frowned and asked, "What is wrong?"

Naruto sighed and replied worriedly, "I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

Suddenly two vans pull up to the front of the Kent house and about two dozen ninja clad goons got out of the vans. They created a semi-circle around the front entrance of the house. Naruto got up and put on his backpack, while pulling out a glove and slipping it on his left hand and arm. "So Ras' wants a fight?" Naruto asked angrily. Kara hovered down beside him in a defensive stance.

One of the men separated himself from the group and held out a box, which Naruto tentatively took. He backed up and then said, "Naruto's home world please." The box beeped and then a white vortex opened up beneath the teens, pulling both down into it. The man then continued, "Happy birthday Mr. Kyle and best wishes from my master."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto's world, Land of Vegetables 3:00 PM local time

Haruna was now sitting waiting for her death so that it would be over. Suddenly a white vortex opened up near her and she closed her eyes. Naruto landed gently on his feet while Kara floated down. Naruto quickly shucked his pack and clothes off while surveying the area. He pointed Haruna while Kara nodded and headed towards the young woman. Naruto quickly dressed into his shinobi clothes. The ninja suit was dark gray with a large Konoha symbol on his chest. He pulled his mask over his head, thus covering his blonde mop and hiding his whisker marks. He then tapped his left wrist and a holographic display appeared. "We have movement to the east ten meters. There also appears to be fighting about one hundred meters to the east. I'll watch the girl while you check out what is going on to the east." Kara flew off to the east. He pocketed the device that the Shadow ninja had handed him, which appeared to be powered down.

Naruto approached Haruna and said, "_I'm with Konoha and my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here to help_."

"_There is nothing you can do! It's over, even your comrade Hinata will soon fall and what for? A worthless girl who never appreciated what she had_?" she asked.

Naruto tapped his ear and said, "The girl in the fight is on our side, her name is Hinata, use the Japanese that I taught you." He then turned to Haruna, "_We will make it out of this, and that is a promise_."

Haruna looked up at Naruto with a sad face and asked, "_That Hinata girl talked about a boy named Naruto who she said she was in love with and sound like him, but you can't be him since she said he disappeared a year ago_."

Naruto was surprised by this revelation, but did not let it affect him. He pulled out a couple kunai and let them loose to the east. He then grabbed Haruna and jumped to the west as the kunai began beep and then exploded. He heard the sound of ice falling to the ground.

Naruto and Haruna made it to an open area while Naruto carried her. He then put her down under a small overhang of earth. He then tapped his wrist and brought up the holographic display. He studied it for a minute and then tossed another kunai over his shoulder. An explosion soon followed.

"_Now that wasn't very nice. You can't hide forever and both of you will soon die_," a voice boomed over the area.

Naruto smirked and pulled out a mirror. "_You want me, come and get me_!" he exclaimed.

Naruto noticed the light increasing in his area and put the mirror up and directed at the man standing on the bluff from the direction that he and Haruna had just come from. The energy built up and then exploded. The man lay barely conscious. Naruto then looked to the south and saw a group of Konoha Shinobi approaching. He pulled his mask back and then exclaimed, "_Hey Shizune_!"

The woman looked at Naruto in surprise as she led a team of jounin to help free the Land of Vegetables. "_Naruto! You've come back! Tsunade-sama will be happy to see you and so will Hinata-chan_," she exclaimed.

Naruto waved as he helped Haruna to the Konoha shinobi. He then turned and said, "Hey Kara, I see you got Hinata, how is she doing?"

"She almost suffocated, but I was able to save her. Her opponent wasn't so lucky he's sealed his own tomb," Kara replied as she carried an unconscious Hinata in her arms while flying towards Naruto.

Shizune looked at Naruto and asked, "_Who is she and what are you two saying_?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "_She is Kent Kara and she is one of my girlfriends_."

Shizune wore a confused look, but nodded acknowledgement.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Konoha October 12 9:00 AM

Note: Changed Common Elemental (Japanese) to normal text for now.

Naruto, Kara and Shizune stood in front of Tsunade. She continued to tap her finger on the desk. After a minute she finally asked, "So let me get this straight, you've been on another world?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Yeah, it is a world called Earth, where they have a lot of aliens, Kara is just an example."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and watched as Kara began to float above the ground. "I'm a Kryptonian. I am from the planet Krypton. It exploded a long time ago and there are only a few survivors. My cousin and I made Earth our home. We were transported to this planet while your team was on assignment in Vegetable country, I think that is what it is called," Kara explained.

Tsunade sighed and said, "I still don't quite believe that you've spent a whole year on another planet and her being alien… I just don't buy it."

Kara pulled a scroll from Naruto's pouch and her eyes began to glow red. Suddenly the paper began to burn and finally had a hole in it. Naruto smiled and said, "Heat vision, I know someone has the ability to fly, but not sure who."

"The current Tsuchikage, he has a bloodline expansion that includes flight. Burning a hole in something with your eyes isn't a bloodline I know of. Now that you're back, we need to discuss a training trip with Jiraiya so that you can guard against Akatsuki. I don't see why Kara can't join you, because she doesn't have our abilities," Tsunade explained. She then continued, "I want to do a full work up on her, Shizune I want you to have Sakura work with you on that."

"Yes ma'am," Shizune replied crisply.

Kara smirked and pounded her fist into her open palm. She then said, "I really have wanted to meet Sakura. I hope she meets my expectations."

Naruto paled and said, "Kara-chan, don't do anything rash." He had a bad feeling growing in the deep recesses of his stomach.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Konoha hospital

Kara was wearing a hospital gown and sitting on an examination bed. She had her chin in her palm while her elbow was resting on her leg. She sighed heavily. She then perked with she heard someone enter. The girl had pink hair and wore a red shirt and black biker shorts under a lab coat and she was accompanied by a woman with short black hair. Kara smirked and said, "You must be Sakura."

The girl smiled kindly and replied, "Why yes I am. So Kara, I'm here to help Shizune with your initial examination. Can you lie down and hold still?"

Kara did as asked. She then noticed a green glow form around Shizune's hands and she moved it to Kara's head. Kara noticed surprise as Shizune moved her hands down her body. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Shizune turned to Kara and replied, "I'm doing an initial scan of your body and comparing it to others that I have examined before. Your physiology is similar to ours, but also quite different."

Kara laughed and said, "Of course it is, I'm not a native to your planet."

Sakura looked at her in confusion and then asked, "What do you mean not from this planet?"

"Well, there are thousands if not millions of inhabited planets in the galaxy. I'm from a dead world known as Krypton. Naruto and I have been on a world known as Earth for the last year for him and about two for me."

"Speaking of the idiot…" Sakura said not noticing the flare of anger in Kara, "I hear that he called you his girlfriend. How did he end up getting a girl like you? I mean most of the girls around here all like Uchiha Sasuke-kun and think that Naruto is just a baka."

"You mean the traitor? Why would I have feelings for someone I don't even know and a person who tried to kill someone precious to me? Or do you think I should love him sight unseen?" she asked pointedly.

"He was influenced by Orochimaru," Sakura replied in defense.

"Not so much as you think. You know that Naruto was nearly died from the wounds he received while trying to fulfill his promise to you? He also told me that the Uchiha boy was itching for the fight," Kara replied.

"Nah, Sasuke can be temperamental, but he would never try to kill Naruto. They are friends," Sakura said, assured in her manner.

"Cracked skull, cracked vertebra, scar tissue in the right lung area, electrical damage to the same area, a gaping hole in the central sternum and that was just a small list the list of damages he had sustained when he arrived at the hospital in Gotham. Brought there by his adopted mother Kyle Selena," Kara explained.

All three turned when they heard Tsunade gasp and ask, "What were the extents of his injuries?"

"Those were some of the injuries, I think there were more, but his healing factor helped him. Do you know it took Barbara a few months to get him to spill his guts about this world and this village? I will admit that he can be an idiot sometimes, but that is one of his endearing qualities. Your world is cruel and is better with him in it. He is sunshine while those who pose to be his friends take advantage of his kindness. His injuries were more extensive, he was burned, beaten and the only reason he didn't win was because he wanted to bring the traitor, Sasuke, back alive. If he hadn't pulled his punches he would have brought the boy back, but in a body bag. I'm sure he didn't want to upset the girl who he thought he was in love with, even if she didn't give him the time of day. I'm one of his girlfriends, teaching him things that he never learned, because of his condition. I really don't have anything against you Hokage-sama, since he thinks of you as a mother figure," Kara explained, Tsunade smiled warmly at the how Naruto felt about her.

Kara then sighed and continued, "He now thinks of you, Sakura as sister, heaven knows why. Also if you touch a hair on his head, you will answer to me."

Sakura balled her fist and swung at Kara only for Kara to catch the fist and the bed she was on broke under the pressure of the hit. "Sakura! Why are you attacking a patient that I asked you to help examine?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"She insulted me," Sakura replied angrily.

"You have a temper on you pinky and I barely felt that punch. Be happy I'm not angry or I would teach you a thing or two about fighting. Also this is a place of healing and you should not attack patients," Kara said pointedly.

Tsunade smirked and said, "She does have a point. Also it isn't your job to keep Naruto in line if he has a girlfriend."

Sakura rubbed her fist and then crossed her arm across her chest. "Just so long as he doesn't do something stupid," she replied snidely.

"He is more ignorant than stupid and Barbara and I have done a lot to help him in that arena, as has his continued education on Earth. You will find that he is still the happy go lucky boy, but he is much smarter and a better fighter than when he left," Kara said.

"Report," Tsunade ordered.

"Kara here has a physiology very similar to our own, almost down to the cellular level. The main differences are density. Her bones, skin, and muscles are denser than our own. Thus she could more than likely go toe to toe with you master. Organs appear to be the same and have the same function as our own. The interesting thing is that her chakra levels are about that of a civilian, at best. I see no reason other than her being a female, why she couldn't accompany Naruto and Jiraiya on a training trip," Shizune replied.

Tsunade then smiled and said, "If either of those try to peak on you, you have my permission to knock them around a little."

"If Jiraiya does he may not survive Naruto. As for my boyfriend, he…. Never mind," Kara finished quietly with a blush.

Sakura clenched her fist and then said angrily, "Naruto! If he peeped on you I'll kill him."

Kara's mood changed and then she said in a deadly tone, "You will do no such thing. Also skinny dipping requires that both parties go naked."

Tsunade giggled and said, "Yes that is true, but you're a little young to be engaging in that type of behavior."

Kara gave the Hokage an indignant look and then asked, "What behavior are we too young for? Kissing, hugging, we don't do anything beyond that. Sure we have the occasional skinny dipping session, but that was brought on by his surrogate sister who is a real pervert." She then pointed at Sakura and asked, "Do you know what gynophobia is?"

Sakura looked confused, but then Tsunade replied, "It is the fear of women or females."

Kara nodded and then explained, "He suffers from a mild case of it and also a huge misunderstanding. He thought to become friends and to move to a higher level of connection with females he needed to date them, but also you gave him the most attention when he called for it, also you would beat him if he showed his ignorance, did something not so bright, or just as a stress reliever. In my world that is called abuse, you would be prosecuted for it."

"But Naruto doesn't seem to mind," Sakura said with indifference.

"He is an attention starved boy who suffers from Stockholm syndrome, a malady that you come to side with your captors or those that abuse you. This village is guilty of abusing Naruto on a grand scale, neglect, ignoring of basic human needs, I know some of his other malady," she said as she looked directly at Tsunade. She the continued, "He is kind, good, generous to a fault, but deep down he was and still is hurting inside. I feared that if we came back here, he would continue to be persecuted for something he didn't do."

"What do you mean, Naruto has been a trouble maker since before I can remember," Sakura said in a confused tone.

"Everyone has secrets, even you, jerk. I have been patient with you Sakura, now listen to me. Naruto doesn't need protection, but he does. He is my responsibility, he may be your teammate, but he is my boyfriend and possible future husband. Now understand that he both loves you on a level, but also fears you on another level," Kara explained.

"Good," Sakura replied in a confident tone.

"You, the one who pines after the traitor…" Kara was explaining, but then was slapped by Sakura. Kara turned to Sakura and then to Tsunade. She then asked, "Again she attacks the patient. If we weren't in here I would beat you to a pulp."

Sakura glared and then said, "I would like to see you try."

Kara reached up and pulled the gown off revealing her Size B chest and flat stomach. She then said, "This is for Naruto, so let me get dressed and then we can settle who is stronger, also I won't use my heat vision or flying ability. You are strong for a human, but you are NOT at my level."

Tsunade then said, "Enough! Sakura you're on report for abusing a patient, Kara you… get your clothes on and we'll settle this in a more appropriate area."

xxxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto stood in the training field along with Kara, clad in black pants, and form fitting black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade. "The rules are simple this is a spar and anything short of a lethal blows are allowed. First match is Naruto versus Sakura and if she can continue, it will be Kara versus Sakura. Now Naruto, Sakura to the middle of the field."

Naruto glared at Sakura, which confused her. "What did you do, Sakura-chan?" he asked angrily.

"None of your business!" she exclaimed.

"I will not be your punching bag anymore," Naruto explained.

"What about your promise?" she asked.

"I will fulfill it if I can, but he is now a rouge shinobi and should be dealt with in a manner that is appropriate to his station," he replied.

"He's our friend and teammate!" she exclaimed.

"Those that break the rules are scum. Those that abandon their comrades are less than scum. Sasuke abandoned us for his own purposes," he explained.

"But he's being controlled by Orochimaru," Sakura pleaded in her defense.

"He is being influenced, not controlled. He made his decision to abandon the Leaf and more specifically US, his friends and comrades. Working with Kara, Barbara, my new friends and family, I learned about family and how teams work together. We were a dysfunctional team to begin with," he explained.

"So you've learned some big words on your time away. With how long you were away, wouldn't that make you a rogue too?" she asked.

"I was pulled away by a force that made me move to another world without any way to communicate or return here. I also learned that I had a crush on you, but also was suffering from several mental disorders, one in which is called battered wife/husband syndrome, it is where a couple, not that we were ever a couple in your eyes, one of them abuses the other, while the abused takes the abuse and defends the abuser from criticism," he explained.

"We were never a couple," Sakura exclaimed.

"I agree, but understand that I was ignorant and didn't understand what a couple really was. I know now and have a… better relationship with women," he admitted with a blush.

"I heard, you've seen her naked!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto smirked and replied, "Yes I have and she's seen me naked. There was nothing sexual in those encounters, well maybe, but nothing too intense. We were having fun, and we were careful."

Sakura growled and then charged Naruto. He quickly ducked under her right hook and then spun while thrusting out his leg in a snap kick. He took both of her feet out from under her causing her to crash and slide forward face first. Naruto then took up a defensive stance that only Kakashi recognized. "Interesting I'm sure that Gai would be interested in Naruto's improvement, since he didn't know that style before and seems to be comfortable with it. His style before was closer to a brawler, now he seems to have polished at least one style," he explained, while Naruto either blocked punches or ducked them.

"Sakura-chan, you're letting your anger get the better of you and leaving wide gaps in your defense," Naruto explained.

"You haven't hit me yet," Sakura exclaimed confidently as she took yet another wide swing at Naruto. Naruto ducked the right hook and then followed it up with a left jab to her face and connected easily, sending her sprawling back from him. She felt the swelling spot on her jaw. She then brushed the blood coming out of the corner of her mouth away. "Naruto, you're dead!" she exclaimed.

Naruto began to chuckle as he continued to block Sakura's punches. "Kara is quicker and punches harder," he explained as he stood up and took a punch straight in the face from Sakura. He sighed as it barely moved him. He then said, "You're going to have to train harder. Now you need to work on evasion." He then began to throw punches slow enough for Sakura to either block or evade. She would think she saw an opening and then throw a punch only to have Naruto either block or tap her with his fist. She would wince at the tap, since they did hurt. He then smiled widely and said, "Why don't we step it up a notch?" His speed increased and her eyes widened in surprise.

"He's improved in the year he was gone by leaps and bounds. I wonder how his jutsu has increased," Kakashi said to no one in particular.

"That was your job as jounin sensei," Tsunade said in an annoyed tone.

"He has great form and he's faking openings, you can only learn that with experience. I wonder who he worked with," Jiraiya said.

"I worked with Wayne Bruce, Kyle Selena, my mother, and all the people who are like family to them and me, along with this cool lady Lane Dinah or better known as Black Canary. She's great with the martial arts," a clone of Naruto explained from behind the group.

"Good job kid. We didn't even notice you making the clone and it approaching us," Jiraiya said without even turning.

"It's mostly about suppressing your chakra and but also if you lower your killing intent or should I say increasing your benign intent. You don't raise your killing intent until you want to be noticed. This was a trick Robin… I mean Grayson Dick and I would do on each other. Hide and go scare," the clone said and then winced. He then said, "I don't think she can keep up. I think it is over."

Tsunade sighed and said, "So much for being my disciple."

"Take it easy on her granny. She is dividing her studies between trying to learn and how you fight. I bet I would do better now than I did before. Want to try granny?" the clone asked with a smirk.

Tsunade smirked and replied, "Sure brat it would give Sakura a break before your girlfriend shows more deficiencies in my training."

Naruto walked over with Sakura over his shoulder. He handed her to Shizune and said, "She needs to be at full to spar with Kara or she will die."

Shizune nodded as she healed Sakura. Naruto and Tsunade took the field. "So what are the rules brat?" Tsunade asked.

"Not sure… we can see how far we go, but no killing blows," Naruto replied.

Naruto then put up his right hand and a Rasengan formed, much to everyone's surprise. "Been working on both control and speed with this jutsu. I think I also have water manipulation down, but don't have any jutsu for it. Not even sure what elements I can use," he explained.

Tsunade smirked and said, "I'm impressed brat. Now show me what you can do, I'll hold back enough to keep you from hitting me."

Naruto smirked and replied, "You'll regret that." The Rasengan disappeared and Naruto advanced forward.

"What are you worried, brat?" Tsunade teased.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "I've gone toe to toe with Kara's cousin and he is way faster than me. Trust me he would even hurt even you, granny."

Tsunade threw a punch, only to have Naruto shift around her punch and attempt backhand her, which she blocked. The pair continued to trade blows and much to the surprise of Shizune and Kakashi, but not Kara and Jiraiya, the pair began to increase their speed. The blows became blurs and the impacts were making massive impact sounds. This continued for about twenty minutes before Tsunade staggered back. Naruto wore a huge grin while he had an extended right arm. "Got you granny," Naruto exclaimed to the surprise of everyone.

Tsunade wiped the blood from the corner of her lips and replied with a smiled, "That you did. You have astonishing stamina. You kept up with me and wore me out. That only works one on one, if you're in a group you want to take them down as quickly as possible, but this is a good tactic to use against a stronger opponent. Your strength has also improved. Jiraiya will have a good base to work with on your training mission."

Naruto pulled out a box and said, "This is what brought Kara-chan and I here, but it appears to be recharging, so we're stuck here for a while. I also want to go back to establish some relations with them so that our world will eventually know peace."

Jiraiya smiled warmly, but then said, "You still have a lot to learn, but you're on the way."

Sakura sighed and asked, "I really don't have a chance of beating him do I?"

Shizune sighed and replied, "You are a medical shinobi, and your job is to defend yourself along with your patients. Naruto is an assault type."

Naruto's clone then said, "I'm also a sensor type, I can feel people around me. The distance isn't that far yet, but I can sense them. It was something I found while I learned to meditate and avoid my little sister's surprise attacks."

"You didn't mention that you had a sister," Shizune said.

"It didn't come up," the clone replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto came over and sat down. He turned to the clone and asked, "What is the verdict?"

The clone sighed and replied, "Well had you not worn her out that opening would have never shown itself. You did well at avoiding mostly, but you could have done some more fakes to get some openings. Also clones would have definitely helped it end it quicker. About six would have ended it in a couple minutes, but three would be gone immediately."

Tsunade's eyes went wide at the clone's statement, but then asked, "Why are you having the clone evaluate our spar."

"I know that I get the information when they dispel, but they also have their own perspective and opinions. Hearing them helps me, before I take them back, because not all the information is carried over, it's like getting a second opinion," he explained.

The clone nodded and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kara moved to the center of the field and waited for Sakura to join her. Shizune gave Sakura a pill, which she quickly took. Sakura moved to the center and said, "Well tramp, time to put your money where your mouth is."

Kara smirked and said, "I'm so whelmed." This caused Naruto to chuckle.

Sakura clenched her fist and then charged. "You're mine, bitch," she exclaimed.

Kara ducked under Sakura's wild swing and then said, "You learned nothing from fighting Naruto-koi."

Sakura lost concentration at the call of affection from Kara towards Naruto. She came to her senses when she saw a hand in front of her face and then was flicked in the forehead, sending her flying into a tree. She slumped down, but fought to try to gain her feet. Her legs shaking as she was holding herself against the tree. "You… you can't win… I've got you where I want you," Sakura said wearily.

Naruto shook his head and said, "You could have given her a little more time to try to show what she had."

"She was annoying me and she wasn't treating you nicely," Kara replied with a pout.

Sakura staggered back to the clearing and made several attempts at striking Kara only to find her not where she thought she was before. "Stand still so I can hit you," Sakura exclaimed.

Kara sighed and stood still while Sakura reared back and slammed a fist into Kara's face. This resulted in a small crater at her feet, but Kara didn't even flinch. Kara covered her mouth as she yawned. "Naruto while I will agree the pink hair is cute… why did you fall for this tramp anyways?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and replied, "Not sure, maybe it was that she at least gave me the time of day, if only to hit me…"

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune looked down in sadness at his statement. This had proven that Naruto had suffered like Kara had explained earlier. While they didn't have a mental category known as Stockholm syndrome, there were several mentions of jinchuuriki as being unstable because of their interaction with the village.

Naruto sighed as Sakura collapsed trying to punch Kara, only to miss. "Are we done here, Ba-chan?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Hokage's office

Naruto stood uncomfortably as he was being hugged by Hyuuga Hinata and she cried into his chest. Kara was giggling at the heiress and her antics. Naruto did the only thing he could, hug and gently pat the girl's back. Kara had made the quiet comment for him to 'pat her backside.' much to his embarrassment. He wasn't sure why she was acting this way, but it happened when she entered the Hokage's office with her team and saw him for the first time in about a year. No one in the room could understand her incoherent babbling.

Kurenai sighed at the sight, but also understood why she had waited to blow her top so to speak. Hinata had been in unconscious at the end of the mission to Vegetable country and had not heard about Naruto being back from others. Now her pent up emotions had come to a head when he was in front of her in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade smirked at the antics of the teen. More so that Naruto was uncomfortable. She was also glancing at the report that Naruto had filed for both him and Kara about the other world. If he could go back it would be a boon for Konoha in that trade and advanced tech would be helpful for the village. She was toying with making Naruto an ambassador with Kara as his assistant and possibly Hinata to help with etiquette. She currently had her best tech people trying to go over the devices that brought Naruto back, but also not to destroy them as it one of them was currently the only way for Kara to return to Earth.

Kara smirked and leaned over Hinata and whispered into her ear. She turned beat red and then passed out. Kara then giggled and whispered into Naruto's ear. He turned red and then said, "I don't think that would be appropriate or that she would even agree to it."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and asked, "What wouldn't be appropriate?"

Naruto sighed and pulled Hinata into the bridal position. He replied, "Going skinny dipping with Hinata and Kara."

Kurenai's eyes went wide and she raised a hand to strike him only to see his eyes go ice cold and him say, "Go ahead, and I will press charges. I was only repeating what Kara said, so if you want to be offended, be offended with her."

Kara smirked and said, "That's right and his working on getting rid of his gynophobia has also turned him a little vindictive on females who have or attempt to abuse him. He doesn't mind if he deserves some punishment, but only if you also explain why you are doing such. He also doesn't mind sparring, since he can keep up with Wally… I mean Kid Flash, heck he can keep up with Batman, the closest thing to a shinobi we have on Earth. While he still has a ways to go to keep up with my cousin and The Flash. He from what I learned will only improve."

Kurenai lowered her hand and sighed. She then said, "I'm sorry Naruto, it is a natural reaction to hearing something perverted."

Naruto sighed and then said, "I found something out on Earth. Women are also perverts, but hide it in righteous indignation. I'm lucky that Barbara and Kara both have no problems expressing themselves."

"Does that mean that you've lost your virginity man?" Kiba asked.

Naruto laughed and replied, "Nope, Barbara's father and Kara's cousin would skin me alive if we did that. Heck being so shunned for so long has allowed me to be frightened by females getting close to me. It took my adopted sister, mother, Barbara and Kara to get as far as I am. I really have no inclination like Ero-sennin to peek at naked women. I also understand more than I did before. I also understand that I will never truly understood females, but it is easier for me to roll with what is going on."

"Yep, whipped," Kiba said confidently.

"Says the boy who never had a girlfriend to care for, worry about or even just cuddle with," Naruto said.

"Says the guy who has seen girls naked," Kiba said with a blush on his face.

"Yes I've seen women naked and believe that they are sent by Kami to both soothe us and frustrate the hell out of us, but they are also something we can't live without," Naruto said.

Kara, Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune all blushed at the statement. Kakashi then said, "You've grown Naruto."

Naruto then turned to Kakashi with an angry look. He took a deep breath and then said, "And as for you…"

"What did I do?" Kakashi asked defensively.

"Where do I start?" Naruto retorted. He then began, "You say that those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash."

"True," Kakashi replied.

"Well what do you and Sakura have to say about abandoning me at the training posts when we became a team? It took an amused ANBU to cut me loose four hours later." He put up a hand to stop a rebuttal and continued, "Then we have your training regimen, team training and then some extra time for Sasuke."

"Hey he was a flight risk," Kakashi replied.

"And that did how much good keeping him here?" Naruto said, but then shook his head and continued, "I learned that you should have begun our, Sakura and mine, training in elemental work to catch up with Sasuke to help balance the team. You should have also taken time to help me with my chakra control. I know you're all about teamwork, but we beat Zabuza by sheer luck and my blundering. You can attribute it to anything you like, but you also abandoned me when both Sasuke and I were attacked by Orochimaru. You knew about him planting a seal on Sasuke, but didn't think to check and see if he did it to either Sakura or me, well he did to me."

Kiba looked at Naruto in confusion and asked, "What are we talking about?"

Kara replied, "Village secret along with a lot more secrets."

Tsunade scowled and said, "Enough Naruto, we can discuss your sensei's shortcomings later."

Naruto glared the female Hokage, but nodded.

Sakura then said, as left, "He's just jealous of Sasuke-kun."

Hinata mumbled, "Oh Naruto-kun, don't let me go. I just want to walk with you."

Naruto blushed at the statement.

Kiba then asked, "So what's with the new outfit?"

Naruto looked down and replied, "It is state of the art armor from another world. Dark gray and black for most concealment, Kevlar and plates for bullets, it also can absorb some explosions. The left glove also includes a motion sensor along with a small computer, a holographic display. Heck it has a lot of bells and whistles." He pulled a pair of goggles out of his pouch and an earpiece from his ear and continued, "The earpiece is a two way radio with about a two kilometer range, and the goggles can do a spectrum analysis, from infra-red to ultraviolet."

Kiba whistled and said, "Nice toys, but will they help you in missions?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Yes they helped to trap the guy who was trying to assassinate the new Daimyo of the Land of Vegetables."

"I hear she has a thing for you now," Kiba said in a dejected tone. He then asked, "You're not going to become like Sasuke are you?"

Naruto began to laugh and replied, "What all emo and shying away from people? Nah, I have Kara-chan and apparently Hinata-chan to keep me honest."

"Some guys have all the luck," Kiba said in a dejected tone.

"Every dog has his day, Kiba-san, so just be patient," Kara said with a smile.

He then moved up beside Kara and asked, "So is today my day?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Down boy, she is an alien and taken by me. Also if her cousin found out about you… ever want to travel at supersonic speed?"

Kiba paled and quickly moved to the other side of the room, much to the enjoyment of the others in the room.

A/N: Got this chapter done.

Mystic: I still haven't decided if I will include Hinata as a friend or a love interest. She is in the harem, but the type that is interested in the hero, but not necessarily the one that will be with the hero. I also have enough NaruHina stories. So in conclusion, I don't know, but probably not.

Haywire: Thanks for the review, but you're quite vague in your critique. You are quite harsh in your description, but I would also learn 'right' from 'write'. :-)

Blasterdog: You have your answer now.

Star Iron: This is a harem, but I couldn't include Kara in the list, because she doesn't appear in the cartoon, only the comic.

Those that have questions about Fu, it will be answered in a chapter or two.


End file.
